


The Beauty of Aurora

by NLSutton



Series: The Beauty of Aurora [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLSutton/pseuds/NLSutton
Summary: Raine is a young woman with an unknown past, she dreams of another world away from the one she currently resides in. Though maybe a band of dwarves a hobbit and a wizard could help her reclaim the memories upon helping them reclaim their land.





	1. Prologue

There once was a castle, hidden by tall mountains on the edge of the land, and besides that castle was a vast land also hidden by these mountains. This land was peaceful, full of life and everyone was happy. They loved the royal family who lived in the castle. The King, Queen and their two children. Aurora and Austen, the two were twins and the people loved them. Both with hair as bright as the Sun, almost white. The only difference were their eye colour, Aurora had green eyes and Austen had blue. The two were inseparable, never leaving one another, if one was ill the other would not leave them alone. Their parents loved them so, shown many times by the presents and gifts the children were given. 

The royal family were protected by an immortal being called Aulton, he had lived for many generations of the Royal family, keeping the children safe and protecting their legacy. Though he bestowed the Royal family with a special gift, this made them special from others.

They were not like normal humans, they were blessed with the gift of eternal life, though once in a century the bloodlines were granted with powers, and these twins had powers. 

Austen had the power to control fire and air, he was able to create fire from nothing and manipulate the winds making him able to fly with the help of a kite created between his ideas and Aulton. Austen was a strong young man with a heart of gold, putting everyone before himself. Austen went out with his sister on many occasions to help the people of their lands.

Aurora had the power to control water and the earth, she could move stones bigger then any building and make the waters move to bring the crops to life in the towns and farms. The children were loved and praised for their help with the lands they were a part of. Though Aurora had another power, she could change her form into any other beast she wanted, and while doing this she could see people`s hearts and know if they were being true. She was called upon many times to bring justice to those who trespassed on their lands.

Life seemed well, the children were currently at the age of ten. Playing in the garden they sat together messing about with their abilities testing their strength with their parents not too far away.

The family felt as if everything was at peace, that all was well... But where there is peace, someone will always try and bring war.

The skies darkened and a crack of thunder was heard in the distance, Darkness was coming. Nobody had been prepared or warned about what was coming from the oceans. As Aurora looked to the skies fire reigned down, rocks fell and started assaulting the castle and the towns, the twins looked to their parents and ran, Aulton moved between the family and with his staff he spun it in the air and slammed it down to the floor creating a shield to protect the family. Aurora used her earthly abilities to move the ground below them and to bury them deep under to wait out the assault.

What felt like days passed and the King and Queen asked Aurora to send them back up. 

Once above ground the Royal family looked upon their once beautiful home. Burned to the ground, the castle was half standing, after the assault from the skies. A laugh was heard and Aulton was shot back weak from using his powers to protect the family. A dark misty figure flew from the top of the castle to the ground, this figure looked unnatural though it soon formed into a hooded figure with smoke flowing from under the cloak. The King yelled at this figure and the Queen pulled the children back to Aulton,

"Take them." The queens soft voice echoed, Aulton nodded, the King and Queen sacrificed themselves to save their children. Their love protected the twins, Aulton regained the remaining strength he had, his magic created a white stead and he rode through the burning forest to the hole in the mountain. This hole led to the other side of their world... Middle-Earth.


	2. An Unexpected Journey

"No!" I sat up from my bedroll screaming, looking around the cave I took a deep breath and sighed, "only a dream..." I whispered to myself, though I could not remember the dream. My eyes closed for a few moments as I relaxed my heart rate, I could never remember my dreams, not that I would want to by the feel of my heart and the sweat coming from my forehead. I looked to my fire pit and saw the remaining embers dying out slowly. I didn't want to sleep again... I made the decision to pack my bags and to head to the closest town to sleep in an actual bed. I hadn't done that in a very long time.

The cave I had sheltered in was big enough to hide me from the downpour last night, I had managed to get a warm fire going and had my meal of rabbit for dinner. I was a fine hunter, being able to fish, lay traps and cook the food was all to easy for me now after many years of practice. I travelled with a few bags, holding a change of clothes and also the tools to make new arrows if needed. I had learnt much over the years of travelling this world. But I did not remember anything before I turned eleven. I had no memories of my childhood... Only two bracelets and a necklace that I never removed, they were my only clues to my past. The bracelets held two different gems, a green and brown gem on my left, and the one on my right were many shades of blue, while my necklace had a white and red gemstone inside. They were called the `Jewels from Aulton` according to Gandalf and Elrond.

I know how to speak Elvish, and I knew a bit of the dwarfs language. I had been taught a lot when I grew up in Rivendell with Elrond, he treated me like a daughter, until I ran away... I wanted to find out who I was as Elrond wouldn't tell me anything, said I had to wait until I was older and more experienced with the world.

As I finished packing my back I heard footsteps behind me, I glanced to my bow which wasn't far from my position.

"I would not reach for your bow else you could hit an old friend." A deep male voice spoke behind me, I looked back to see the figure of a man wearing a pointy hat with a staff,  
"Gandalf?" I questioned, I heard the chuckle of the old man, a smile crept on my face as I walked over to him and hugged the tall wizard,  
"Warm welcome," Gandalf sounded surprised,  
"I haven't seen a friendly face for a while and it's such a relief." I spoke, my voice was soft and had grown in the years, though I had stopped ageing since I turned 21. Gandalf smiled at me gently, "What can I do for you?" I asked as I went back to grab my bag and pick up my bow and quiver.

"I need your help." Gandalf spoke, I stopped and looked at him, confusion clearly showing on my face,  
"My help? A grand wizard wants my help?" I asked in disbelief, Gandalf looked at me more seriously seconds after,  
"I am going on an adventure and I believe that this adventure would help you also." Gandalf spoke, I frowned at him as I walked forward out of the dark cave I had sheltered in.  
"What do you mean by help me?" I asked,  
"You cannot remember anything before turning eleven, last thing you do remember is waking up in Rivendell where you grew up until you were twenty-one and then you ran away. And the last ninety-four years you have been exploring these lands and trying to find out who you are with no luck." Gandalf spoke, I scanned his facial features to see if there was any tell, any sign of deception. Gandalf knew my past and had met me a few times when I lived in Rivendell. I looked off into the distance and rolled my tongue around my mouth while I considered is proposal.

"Fine." I looked up at him, "Where are we going?" I asked, Gandalf smiled at me as he placed both of his hands on the top of his staff,  
"Head to the Shire not far from here later tonight, find a green door with a rune on. That is where we shall meet. There is someone I need to meet now." Gandalf spoke as I nodded, I knew where the shire was as I had walked through there once or twice in my travels. Not many of the hobbits there paid any notice to me though... I looked like a really tall dwarf. Even though I was human I was generally very short.

~

Later that night I headed to the shire, I had bathed in a nearby lake and prepared myself for what was to come. I walked through the Shire and looked around the small homes, though none that I could see had a rune on them. Until I came by one house which sounded like there was a party going on inside. I walked up the small stairs and reached the door, glancing down on the green paint I saw a rune marking,  
"Here we go..." I whispered, I knocked on the door and heard the sounds immediately stop inside, but then I heard a loud voice yelling,  
"Gandalf, I am not having any more dwarves in-" The door opened and I saw a hobbit standing there and Gandalf leaned down and smiled at me,  
"You are slightly late my lady." Gandalf spoke,  
"I do apologise. My name is Raine, may I come in?" I looked towards the hobbit, he seemed shocked that I was a human... And that I was female. The hobbit quickly straightened himself up and nodded,  
"You are very welcome, my name is Bilbo." Bilbo spoke, I smiled at him gently and walked through the door to see loads of dwarves running through the hobbits house and around the room. I looked to Gandalf and he looked at me and smiled as he shrugged, what has he gotten me into?

I walked through the hall towards the dwarves as they were carrying loads of food through to the dinning room, Gandalf walked by and started helping them set up the table. I looked at all the male dwarves and then one of them stopped by me, a small dwarf holding a plate with some food on it, he offered the plate up to me as I smiled,  
"Gandalf asked me to get some food ready for you, for when you arrived. My name is Ori." Ori spoke, he seemed like a sweet dwarf as I looked at Gandalf and he raised his tiny glass of wine to me.  
"Thank you, Ori. My name is Raine," I replied, Ori nodded and stepped back and then seconds later was back in the fray with the other dwarves, my plate had a mix of food on there, but all foods I liked, mostly fruits and veg with some cheese. I managed to move inside the dining hall and sit near the door as the dwarves all sat down as well and started eating.

I moved back through with my plate and sat at the other side on the floor, I looked up at the hobbit as he stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do.  
"Were you not in on this?" I asked, Bilbo looked at me as I eaten some of my food.  
"No, I had no intentions of letting dwarves raid my house tonight." Bilbo spoke furiously, I smirked,  
"Gandalf for you, has good intentions but has a funny way of showing it." I spoke as I finished my food.  
"And what about you?" Bilbo asked,  
"Gandalf found me this morning, I`m assuming before he spoke to you because he said to me it was tonight." I stood up from the ground and looked at Bilbo, "I feel for you though, I know what dwarves can be like sometimes..." I stood next to him and looked at them as they all started burping. As I looked to Bilbo he had turned around and looked inside his pantry to see that every little scrap of food had been taken.

Not long after Bilbo chased after some dwarves heading into his kitchen as I was approached by a half bald dwarf and an older looking one.  
"What are you doing here lass?" The younger one asked,  
"Gandalf requested me to be here." I spoke as he seemed to disapprove of my being here. "Is there a problem?" I glared at him,  
"No, no problem lass, we just wanted to see why you were here. You see this is not going to be an easy adventure." The older one spoke,  
"Well I`m not so easily killed or beaten in battle. Do not underestimate anyone or anything." I spoke harshly, anyone who doubted my abilities were immediately met with aggression from myself. I hated being seen as weak, I hated being called weak. I am a strong woman who can fight her own battles. I have been alone the last ninety four years and I'm still alive.

"And my name is Raine." I spoke,  
"I am Balin and this is my brother Dwalin." Balin spoke, Dwalin huffed and walked back inside the dinning room, "don't mind my brother, we are all just a little curious as to why Gandalf has asked a young lass such as yourself to come along, especially a human." Balin explained, I looked towards Gandalf as Bilbo was complaining to him about the dwarves,  
"You and me both." I admitted and looked over Balin`s face as he frowned slightly. Though moments later he went to sit back down at the dinning table.

"I don’t want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There’s mud trod into the carpet, they’ve pi-pillaged the pantry. I’m not even going to tell you what they’ve done in the bathroom; they’ve all but destroyed the plumbing. I don’t understand what they’re doing in my house!” Bilbo came charging through and stood near me as Gandalf looked at Bilbo and then towards me for a moment. Though the young dwarf that gave me the food early walked by and stood besides Bilbo for a second.

“Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?” Ori asked politely, I smiled a little bit at the young dwarf, until another dwarf walked by and stood besides Ori,  
“Here you go, Ori, give it to me.” The dwarf spoke he took the plate from Ori and threw it to another dwarf which then disappeared through the door, and by the fact that I could not hear a smash it was caught by another dwarf. My jaw dropped slightly as I started seeing other plates, bowls and utensils getting thrown about the room and into the kitchen, Gandalf kept having to duck to avoid being hit by anything.

“Excuse me, that’s my mother’s West Farthing crockery, it’s over a hundred years old!” Bilbo protested as I glanced into the dinning room to hear some of the dwarves stomping their feet and banging the knives and forks together, I could hear a tune starting as Bilbo walked through, “And can-can you not do that? You’ll blunt them!” Bilbo complained,  
“Ooh, d’hear that, lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives.” Another dwarf with a funny looking hat on spoke, I looked through the hall as one of the younger dwarves started to sing.

“Blunt the knives, bend the forks,  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks,  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates,  
That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Three of the dwarves had grabbed some musical instruments and started to play music as they all sang and threw everything into the kitchen, I couldn't help but smile as I enjoyed the happy tune, I even started to tap my foot gently as I leaned against the door frame.

"Cut the cloth and tread on the fat,  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor,  
Splash the wine on every door"

As they sang I moved through the crowd and into the kitchen to see what was going on, they were cleaning everything up for Bilbo, which I thought was a kind gesture.

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,  
Pound them up with a thumping pole,  
When you’ve finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll,  
That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”

I smiled as Bilbo came in and saw all the plates stacked and cleaned as Gandalf and the dwarves started laughing at his face. I relaxed a bit as all seemed well.

Though some knocks on the door made everyone stop and look around,  
"He's here..." Gandalf spoke, my eyes narrowed slightly, one more dwarf? How am I going to remember everyone's name? Gandalf moved to open the door for the last member of the group, I hid behind some of the other dwarves as I heard a voice speak as Gandalf opened the door,  
"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.”. The voice belonged to yet another dwarf that walked in, he had black hair and was very handsome for a dwarf, I stepped back as Bilbo moved past me  
“Mark? There’s no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!” Bilbo moved through and stood between the new dwarf and Gandalf.  
“There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf spoke and had a rather guilty look on his face, Thorin Oakenshield... I heard that name a long time ago from another dwar, but I cannot remember the story they told me about him.  
“So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?” Thorin looked over Bilbo with a mocking tone, I did not like his tone of voice towards Bilbo.  
“Pardon me?” Bilbo questioned,  
“Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?” Thorin walked around Bilbo,   
“Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that’s relevant.” Bilbo's reply seemed sarcastic if anything, I chuckled, if we were going to be running into danger, Bilbo would not be fit for this journey... What was Gandalf thinking?  
“Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” Thorin spoke as the dwarves all laughed, I moved away and into the dining hall, the other dwarves moved in and they had kept some food out for Thorin, he sat at the head of the table next to Gandalf as I stood behind Gandalf and listened to them talk. Hopefully Thorin will shed some light on the situation as he was the leader.

“What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?” Balin spoke to Thorin,  
“Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.” Thorin answered as he ate, all the dwarves seemed pleased by his answered as they all murmured to each other.  
“What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?” Dwalin asked,  
“They will not come." Thorin answered, the dwarves again murmured to each other but this time with disappointment of their kin. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.” Thorin explained as the dwarves muttered more to their dismay.

“You’re going on a quest?” Bilbo piped up in curiosity, Gandalf seemed pleased at this and grabbed something from his pocket,  
“Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.” Gandalf spoke, I moved around to Gandalf's left and peered over his shoulder as Bilbo brought a candle around and stood between Gandalf and Thorin. Though at that moment, Thorin saw me and our eyes locked, I saw his narrow for a second calculating and thinking, wondering who I was and why I was here. But I didn't let his cold gaze worry me, we can talk later.  
“Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.” Gandalf spoke and pointed to the map.  
"Lonely Mountain.” Bilbo read as he looked over it curiously.

“Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time.” A red head dwarf spoke up,  
“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.” another grey haired dwarf chimed in, I frowned in confusion and looked down at the map to see a dragon drawn above the mountain, maybe this is the 'beast' they speak of...  
“Uh, What beast?” Bilbo asked,  
“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals--” the dwarf with the funny hat started talking,  
“Yes, I know what a dragon is.” Bilbo interrupted when it was clear enough. I stood up straight and looked at Gandalf at that moment, I was afraid of wild fires... I had this fear since I was young. I had no idea why though.

“I’m not afraid! I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie.” Ori stood up and yelled over the table, all of the dwarves started jeering and yelling at each other, I just look at the map, not realising that Thorin was still staring at me, probably sensing my fear. I block out the voices of the dwarves continued talking. I moved back and stood in the door frame behind Gandalf out of everyone's view.

“The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.” Balin spoke, some of the dwarves objected to his words,  
“What did he say?” the grey haired dwarf spoke,  
“We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!” the young blonde haired one cheered,  
“And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.” His black haired brother cheered.  
“Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn’t say that, I- -” Gandalf started and stopped because he had never killed a dragon, not that I know of anyway. I moved back into the kitchen and leaned against the wall, why did Gandalf drag me here? I cannot fight a dragon, I am a human. I know I am strong but I use a bow and arrow, I don't have the power to defeat a dragon.

“How many, then?” another dwarf yelled,  
“Uh, what?” Gandalf spoke,  
“Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!” The same dwarf spoke,  
“Hm.” Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke; the dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed. Thorin jumps up in anger and bellows,  
“Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!” Thorin rallied all the dwarves, they truly believe they could fight a dragon, if it was still alive... 

“You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.” Balin called out,  
“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” Gandalf spoke, he revealed a key that I could just about see from where I was standing through the doorway.  
“How came you by this?” Thorin asked,  
“It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.” Gandalf explained and then gently handed the key to Thorin who looked over it, I could see wonder and hope in his eyes. 

“If there is a key, there must be a door.” The young dwarf spoke, Gandalf moved and pointed to the map,  
“These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.” Gandalf explained,  
“There’s another way in!” another dwarf cheered,  
“Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.” Gandalf explained as he shifted in his chair,  
“That’s why we need a burglar.” Ori spoke,  
“Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I’d imagine.” Bilbo agreed, I smacked my hand on my forehead, this is why Gandalf brought them all to Bilbo's house...  
“And are you?” An older dwarf spoke,  
“Am I what?” Bilbo asked,  
“He said he’s an expert! Hey hey!” The older dwarf cheered and many dwarves started laughing,  
“M--Me? No, no, no, no, no. I’m not a burglar; I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.” Bilbo protested and stood back  
“I’m afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He’s hardly burglar material.” Balin agreed, Bilbo instantly jumped at the opportunity to nod and agree,  
“Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.” Dwalin added, Bilbo again nodded and pointed at Dwalin for making a good point, all of the other dwarves start complaining and yelling at one another.

Gandalf slowly stood up and a dark shadow filled the room as he bellowed  
“Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is.” Gandalf's voice echoed loudly through the hobbits home and probably even woke some of the neighbours. But as the dwarves settle Gandalf sat back down and continued, “Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this.” Gandalf looked to Thorin, though as Thorin looked to Gandalf he glanced at me through the doorway.  
“Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin agreed,  
“No, no, no.” Bilbo was having none of it, I couldn't wait for them to pick on me next... This was going to be fun.  
“Give him the contract.” Thorin stood up,  
“Please.” Bilbo begged,  
“Alright, we’re off!” the dwarf with the large hat cheered, as Balin stood and handed Bilbo the contact, it was rather large and folded up many times.  
“It’s just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.” Balin explained as Bilbo looked at him in shock,  
“Funeral arrangements?” Bilbo spoke as he walked into the hall.

I could hear Bilbo reading the contract out loud as I turned left and moved into the hall to look at him reading the paperwork,  
“Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?” Bilbo read aloud and looked back into the dining hall.  
“Oh, aye, he’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.” The dwarf said cheerfully, Bilbo was looking a bit pale all of a sudden,  
“Huh.” Bilbo sighed,  
“You all right, laddie?” Balin asked as they moved to the doorway, Bilbo leaned forward and tried to breath properly, he wasn't looking well at all.  
“Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint.” Bilbo replied,  
“Think furnace with wings.” The other dwarf wasn't helping.  
“Air, I--I--I need air.” Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment,   
“Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you’re nothing more than a pile of ash.” I walked forward as I stared at the dwarf in disbelief.  
“Hmmm. Nope.” Bilbo spoke as he stood up straight and went to fall to the ground, I ran forward quicker then the dwarves were expecting and caught Bilbo,  
“Ah, very helpful, Bofur.” Gandalf spoke, the dwarves looked at me holding Bilbo,  
"You're a fool." I looked towards Bofur. Thorin looked at me as I managed to get Bilbo in my arms and carry him through the halls with ease to another room with a fire.

Though I could hear Thorin talking to Gandalf,  
"Who is that woman?" Thorin snapped as I could hear two pairs of footsteps walking towards where I set Bilbo down,  
"She is here because I asked her to be here. I believe she will be of some help to this journey." Gandalf spoke, I pulled a blanket over Bilbo as he rested in the chair. Hopefully he will be fine when he wakes up  
"I will not babysit a young human woman." Thorin spoke, I walked through to the hall and stood in front of Gandalf and Thorin,  
"Then don't. I do not need looking after. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." I snapped, "I've lived in the woods most of my life." I glared at Thorin and he glared at me, I was a little bit taller then him, by half a foot. 

"And I use a bow if you must know." I snapped, the other dwarves had walked into the hall to see what was going on, though I had started slowly stepping towards Thorin, "and just so you learn a little bit about manners, you should never judge anyone until you get to know them. It's rude and ignorant." I was inches from Thorin's face, I don't care if he is the leader of this group. I am not going to be treated any different. I wasn't backing down either as Thorin was just looking back at me with no change in his facial expression.

Gandalf moved himself between me and Thorin and smiled,  
"My lady, if you could be so kind and help me with Bilbo." Gandalf spoke, I looked up at him and my expression softened straight away,  
"Sure, I'll go make him some tea." My eyes looked towards Thorin and my expression was hard once more. I walked by the leader and our shoulders collided. I did not like that dwarf one bit.

As I went to get Bilbo a drink, a few of the other dwarves came in and introduced themselves to me which I thought was nice of them. Probably told by Balin as he kept bringing them in to see me. This night was going to be very long. I finished the tea and brought it in just as Bilbo woke up. I left Gandalf and Bilbo together to talk as Ori walked over to me as I sat down in the dining room.  
"Why are you coming with us miss? This will be dangerous for a young woman like you." Ori spoke, I could see Thorin and Balin in the hallway as I looked up at Ori and smiled,  
"Gandalf told me I will be able to recover my past if I came on this adventure. This is not just a journey to help you reclaim your home, but it's a journey for me to finally find out who I am." I explained, Ori frowned at me, he seemed confused,  
"Don't you remember who you are?" Ori asked,  
"No. I have no memory of home, or family. I only know that I am alive and that I have to find out who I am." I spoke, "So I guess I'm as lost as you dwarves are." I chuckled, I played with by right bracelet as I sighed, "but at least you all have a family." I added and looked back up at Ori, I saw Thorin looking at me as Balin started taking to him.

Ori left me alone after that and went to the other dwarves. Though I soon heard a calming song through the halls. It wasn't happy, it was sad, and longing for home.

"Far over the misty mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold.  
The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I had originally posted this on another site where I was getting no feedback at all. So please let me know what you guys think of this story. I had started it in 2016 and lost all hope as nobody really said anything to me about it when I kept asking for opinions...
> 
> Thanks everyone!


	3. The Prayer

The sun woke me up, I sat up from my bedroll I had laid outside on top of Bilbo's home so I could sleep under the stars and away from judgemental dwarves. I stretched my arms to the skies and stood up, stretching my legs on the ground I smiled to myself, I knew we were leaving early so I grabbed my bag from the side and headed down to the stables after pulling some berries off a bush on the way to where my horse had been stabled, Gandalf told me he found me a horse. I walked through and saw there were a few ponies in the stable as well, must have been the dwarves. And I looked around two big horses, one must be for myself and the other for Gandalf. They were both beautiful horses, one was brown and the other was black with white socks and a stripe on the front of his head. I put my hand up as the horse reared,  
"Shhh, I mean no harm." I spoke gently, not knowing that Gandalf and Thorin had just arrived to collect the other ponies, I stepped forward and placed my hand on the horses neck and he calmed almost instantly, I felt his head move down and behind my back as I placed both of my hands either side of his neck, hugging the horse.  
"You are beautiful." I stroked his soft mane,  
"Ahh, you are awake." Gandalf spoke and walked forward,  
"Oh. Gandalf, sorry I was just admiring the horses." I spoke and saw Thorin in the background, I ignored him and looked to Gandalf as he stood besides me.  
"Good, because this one is for you. I know you like your stallions, so I found a strong one the other day before meeting you." Gandalf spoke, I laughed,  
"You make me sound like I have a reputation." I joked as Gandalf chuckled,  
"No, I just remember a young woman who could calm any wild animal even the most stubborn of stallions." Gandalf spoke as I smiled at him,  
"Thank you." I spoke as Gandalf bowed his head slightly and walked back to Thorin as the other dwarves started arriving. I started to pack my horse making sure I got him out before the others.

I pulled myself upon the stallion as he walked outside,  
"Are you sure that is a big enough horse for her Gandalf?" Balin joked,  
"My lady has a talent for riding horses and many other animals. I've even seen her ride a wild bear." Gandalf spoke, this caused some of the dwarves to look at me in surprise,  
"Oh come now Gandalf, it was tamed from a cub. Its parent had been killed and I took him in as my own until I let him go. Haven't seen the bear for many years now." I spoke, I walked outside with my stallion and stoked the mane.

We headed to the edge of the Shire to wait for the dwarves,  
"What shall I call you?" I whispered, the horse huffed and clopped his hooves on the floor as we stopped by an old tree. I looked at the tree and noticed it was an old oak.  
"Oakley?" I spoke, the stallion bounced is head playfully as I laughed,  
"Oakley it is," as I laughed, seconds later the dwarves caught up and I waited to ride along side Gandalf on this journey as I don't think any of the dwarves will want to socialise with a woman.

"I am assuming Bilbo will not be joining us." I spoke, Gandalf looked at me as he blew his pipe and winked at me, I chuckled at him and looked away, Gandalf has all the faith in the world that Bilbo will be coming with us. And in fact... So do I.

We headed off and what felt like half an hour to mine and Gandalf's delight we heard a familiar voice.  
"Wait! Wait!” Bilbo's voice could be heard in the distance, I smiled as Gandalf looked at me with a proud smirk on his face, the dwarves and ourselves halted our ponies and horses as Bilbo managed to catch up to us.  
“I signed it!” Bilbo waved the contract around and walked over to Balin who then looks over it.  
“Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Balin smiled at Bilbo who nodded, the dwarves and myself cheered as I was very happy to see Bilbo, I'm glad the hobbit picked up the courage to come along. I saw Thorin up ahead not looking too impressed though, I frowned a little bit at the dwarf for his negative outlook.  
“Give him a pony.” Thorin called to the men at the back  
“No, no, no, no, that--that won’t be necessary, thank you, but I--I’m sure I can keep up on foot. I-- I--I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once--WAGH!” Bilbo was cut off from his protest as Fili and Kili both picked him up either side and dropped him on top of a pony. I found it quite funny as Bilbo looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on.” Oin called, Nori sighed and threw a bag of money towards his fellow dwarf, I ducked as another bag was thrown my way and the Ori behind me caught it. “Hey, hey, hey!” Oin cheered, other dwarves started laughing and joking to the losers as I shook my head.

“What’s that about?” Bilbo asked, looking between me and Gandalf,  
“Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.” Gandalf answered as he waited patiently for his bag,  
“What did you think?” Bilbo asked curiously,  
“Hmmm.” Gandalf looks towards Bilbo for a second but then jumps when he sees a bag fly towards him, Gandalf. chuckles and puts it in his pocket, “My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.”. Gandalf smiled and Bilbo looked towards me,  
"I don't gamble." I answered honestly, I don't see the point in such a ridiculous thing.

As we ride on I hear Bilbo sneeze loudly,  
“Ohh. All this horse hair, I’m having a reaction.” Bilbo spoke, he started searching his pockets as I look around to see what he is looking for, “No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around.” Everyone stops after hearing Bilbo calling forward, I lean my head back and look to the sky, I sighed in disbelief, Bilbo was definitely inexperienced.  
“What on earth is the matter?” Gandalf asked,   
“I forgot my handkerchief.” Bilbo replied, I frown in disbelief,  
"Handkerchief? Are you joking me?" I spoke, Bilbo looked towards me for a second until the sound of ripping could be heard.  
“Here! Use this.” Bofur called and chucked a piece of ripped cloth towards Bilbo who then looks at it in disgust, the rest of the dwarves start laughing and everyone carries on.  
“Move on.” Thorin yelled,  
“You’ll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey’s end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead.” Gandalf explained as I nodded,  
"You need to not worry about things like that. And by the way, if you need anything like that just let me know, don't go stopping the whole group." I smiled, "I'll look after you." I smiled at Bilbo as he nodded.

The first day was long and boring. I rode besides Gandalf and Bilbo as Balin moved back towards us,  
"So lass, how did you manage to tame a bear?" Balin seemed very curious about this as I smiled,  
"As I said, I found the cub by its dying mother, I fed it to gain its trust and the bear didn't leave me after that. I protected him, helped him grow, trained him how to find his own food, and even helped him to learn to find shelter. When he got old enough and big enough I rode him." I smiled, Balin looked up at me as I looked ahead, "And then one day he left me. Figured he could survive on his own and left, like any child does when they get old enough." I spoke,   
"Or any disobedient children who wants to prove they are strong enough and that they are ready to face the world." Gandalf looked at me, I frowned and then kicked my stallion to move forward a bit faster heading more towards Thorin at the front.

"I'm not a disobedient child..." I mutter.

~

The rest of the day we travelled through fields, more forests and another vast area of land until we managed to find a place before nightfall at a cliff side where we could all rest. The horses and ponies were kept near the group as we all sat down to get things ready to eat and drink, I helped build a fire to start cooking.

I struggled to sleep that night, mainly because I wasn't used to travelling in such a large group. So I sat with Gandalf as he looked over the horses and ponies, I heard someone get up and I saw Bilbo stretching his arms up in the air as he walked around camp and then headed over to the horses. And fed his pony an apple which made me smile. Oakley wasn't that far from me and Gandalf, staying near the camp.

Screams were heard in the distance and Bilbo stopped and looked between Fili and Kili as they sat by the fire,  
“What was that?” Bilbo asked, I could tell he was scared,  
"Orcs.” Kili spoke, another scream sounded off in the distance as I saw Thorin wake up as Bilbo spoke again,  
“Orcs?” Bilbo repeated, he did sound scared,  
"Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.” Fili spoke seriously,  
“They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.” Kili added and looked off into the distance. Bilbo quickly turned around as I saw Fili and Kili laughing as they were winding Bilbo up. Thorin stood up angrily,  
“You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?” Thorin snapped at the brothers, I rolled my eyes, I hated orcs as much as the next person, but I knew they were young boys who were just trying to make a joke. That in Thorin's eyes was wrong to do so.  
“We didn’t mean anything by it.” Kili apologised,  
“No, you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” Thorin stormed off and walked by myself and Gandalf to watch over the ponies, I shook my head and stood up walking over to the boys as Balin moves nearby as well

"Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first.” Balin explained, “Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King.” Balin explained, I sat besides Bilbo as he sat on the floor, I knew I heard of Thorin's name before.... this is the same story I was told by the dwarf. I met a few years ago. “Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us.” Balin looks towards Thorin and smiles as I look back and see his back to us. “That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc.” Balin looked incredibly proud of Thorin as he told his story. “He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield” Balin continued as I continued to look back at Thorin, I noticed the other dwarves were slowly waiting up. “Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.” Balin looked between the four of us, “Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived.” Balin looked towards Thorin once more as I looked back and saw all the dwarves had stood up and we're looking towards Thorin, “And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King.”

My heart went out to the dwarves, to be in such a battle and live to tell the tale, I didn't know whether that seemed to be a good thing or a bad thing.   
"But the pale orc? What happened to him?” Bilbo asked as Thorin started walking back to the group.  
“He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin spoke harshly about the Orc, Azog. Thorin walked back to where he sat before and the rest of the group went back to laying down on the ground trying to get enough rest before tomorrow's long day. I didn't turn away from Thorin though, I was deep in though, thinking about the pain he has endured, he's got more experience with how harsh the world can be compared to myself... Thorin looked at me moments later, he didn't look at me with the hate that he had shown me before, but I think he knew that I was going to be more sympathetic towards him now.

I looked away and headed back to be in the company of Gandalf. I sat down besides the wizard and laid my head back against the wall,  
"Why not a song to help us sleep?" Gandalf whispered to me, I turned my head towards the wizard and nodded.  
"I pray you'll be our eyes,  
And watch us where we go,  
And help us to be wise,  
In times when we don't know." My voice was soft as I looked up at the sky, this was a song that I knew from before... I knew this song was linked to my past, this and a few more.

"Let this be our prayer,  
As we go our way,  
Lead us to a place,  
Guide us with your grace,  
To a place where we'll be safe.

I pray we'll find your light,  
And hold it in our hearts,  
When stars go out each night,  
Remind us where you are." I leaned my head forward to see Bilbo had moved to sit in front of me as I sang, he seemed relaxed. Some of the dwarves seemed to have fallen asleep listening to me as well.

"Let this be our prayer,  
When shadows fill our day,  
Lead us to a place,  
Guide us with your grace,  
Give us faith so we'll be safe.

We ask that life be kind,  
And watch us from above,  
We hope each soul will find,  
Another soul to love." I looked around and saw Fili, Kili and Balin looking at me with a smile as I continued the song, I looked back to Gandalf who smiled at me and closed his eyes leaning his head back on the rock.

"Let this be our prayer,  
Just like every child,  
Needs to find a place,  
Guide us with your grace,  
Give us faith so we'll be safe.

Need to find a place,  
Guide us with your grace,  
Give us faith so we'll be safe." I finished my song and looked over and saw Thorin almost smiling at me, I turned my head away and decided it was time to sleep as I had made myself sleepy, I glanced at Bilbo and saw he had fallen asleep again which made me smile.

Tomorrow will be another day.

~

The Next day we all started off quite early again, though the weather was not on our side as it had started to rain, and it kept raining... For hours... I didn't mind the rain in all honesty, only thing that bugged me about it was that the rain normally brought people's spirits down. I was quite fond of water.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?” DorI called,  
“It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.” Gandalf shouted back, myself and Bilbo looked at each other curiously,  
“Are there any?” Bilbo asked as I wanted to know also,  
“What?” Gandalf looked back at us both,  
“Other wizards?” I asked again,  
“There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.” Gandalf explained, as I found it quite interesting,  
“And who is the fifth?” Bilbo asked,  
“Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown.” Gandalf answered as I found it weird that they were all known by colours,  
“Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?” Bilbo asked, I smirked to myself as Bilbo seemed to have offended Gandalf slightly,  
“I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world.” Gandalf explained, "A bit like how you look out for the people who travel in forests, don't you Raine?" Gandalf looked at me as I nodded,  
"You are making me sound like some great person, she had tamed a bear, only rides stallions and cares for travellers in the woods." I spoke mimicking Gandalf slightly as he frowned at my behaviour, "I'm just a person who is trying to survive in this world, I help those I can and I believe in the idea that if I do a good thing then more good things will come my way." I explained, Gandalf smiled at me, "The beauty of Raine, you always put others before yourself." Gandalf spoke, I shrugged, "I do what I can." I put my head down feeling slightly embarrassed that I was being praised so highly by my friend.

Later that day we travelled to what looked to be an old home that had been destroyed long ago. Gandalf had got off his horse and walked over to the building, I soon followed behind as he looked concerned. Gandalf stood inside as I stood in the doorway,  
"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.” Thorin called as I looked back at the dwarves,  
“A farmer and his family used to live here.” Gandalf spoke,  
"Used to?" I questioned and Gandalf looked at me with a serious expression which I did not like one bit.

“Oin, Gloin.” Thorin spoke,  
“Aye?” Gloin answered,  
“Get a fire going.” Thorin instructed,  
“Right you are.” Gloin replied as I heard footsteps behind me, I move forward. as Thorin walked by,  
“I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.” Gandalf spoke as he looked around and then towards Thorin, the Hidden Valley? That's where I grew up...  
“I have told you already, I will not go near that place.” Thorin objected as he walked through,  
“Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice.” Gandalf protested,  
“I do not need their advice.” Thorin was stubborn,  
“We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.” Gandalf explained, I looked to the floor... Elrond... I haven't seen him for years...  
“Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father.” Thorin was not going to visit the elves by choice, I could see he hated them.  
“You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past.” Gandalf made a good point as I looked to the other dwarves,  
“I did not know that they were yours to keep.” Thorin snapped at Gandalf, I looked at him in disbelief, my jaw felt like it hit the floor in shock at Thorin's words.

Just then Gandalf quickly turned and walked away, Thorin looked at me as I shook my head and bit my lower lip,  
"Dwarves..." I spoke,  
"Pardon?" Thorin looked at me,  
"You're so ridiculously stubborn. You cannot look from the past and move on can you?" I confronted Thorin as Gandalf got on his horse and rode off. "You need to learn to forgive people, everyone makes mistakes. The strongest of us learn how to forgive others and move on. It shows that you are not petty." I snapped,  
"Are you calling me petty?" Thorin stood in front of me,  
"Maybe." I glared at him, myself and Thorin stood glaring at each other for a moment, but then his eyes broke away and looked down to my lips, he suddenly looked back up as I stepped back.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked, Thorin looked at me in surprise as I looked at him seriously, "Ever since we met you have judged me and decided that I am a weak person when you barely even known me." I explained, "I listened to Balin's story last night and I understand your hatred towards orcs and elves. But for you to treat me so harshly from the start is not fair. Not on myself or Bilbo." I stood strong, looking between Thorin's eyes I sighed and looked to the floor. "Anyway, I doubt you'll listen to anything I have to say, but I'm going to leave the group, I'll come back tomorrow morning before the sunrises to continue our journey. I've had enough of being around people today." I sighed, "I should be used to feeling like an outcast." I muttered as I walked away from Thorin. I walked between the group and over to my horse.

"Raine, where are you going?" Bilbo asked,  
"To clear my head. I won't be gone long. Be back tomorrow morning." I smiled at Bilbo as I jumped on top of my horse and rode off into the distance. 

~

I had found a peaceful area by a river to rest in, I jumped in the water to clean myself off, Oakley was standing near the waters edge watching me. Oakley seemed protective of me, he never left my side since we started on this quest, staying as near to me as possible. Oakley made me feel a lot better with him being there, to have a companion watch over me.

I finished cleaning myself off and as I got dressed I heard a horse galloping towards me, Gandalf was on his horse, he stopped. Besides me as I pulled my boots back on,  
"What are you doing away rom the group?" Gandalf asked,  
"Same as you, I had enough of dwarves..." I spoke and looked up at him, "why do they not like me?" I asked Gandalf, he looked down at me and sighed,  
"Why do people fear what they do not understand?" Gandalf asked, I frowned in confusion but then thought about the question. "They do like you, they just do not know how to approach you." Gandalf explained as I stayed seated on the rock, "They just need a bit of time to learn to trust you. It's like any relationship, you build them up and one day they will become a mighty castle." Gandalf looked down at me, "Let me keep you company," Gandalf got off his horse and sat on the rock next to me.

"Why did you bring me on this journey?" I asked, Gandalf looked at me as my eyes were fixated on the ground, I didn't want to look at him. I just wanted an honest answer,  
"You are destined to go on this quest. And during this quest, you will meet someone, who shares a similar story. That person will then join you, and you shall learn more about your past when we get to Erebor." Gandalf explained, "Anything else that happens in between now and our destination is by luck." Gandalf smiled, I looked up at him.  
"Will I learn about these?" I pointed at my bracelets and necklace, Gandalf looked away for a moment,  
"I have been told not to give you too much information, as I am hoping we can get to see Lord Elrond, he is the one tasked with telling you about your past." Gandalf answered, I put my head in my hands,  
"I ran away though, he probably hates me." I spoke,  
"Everyone that you have ever met has come to care about you, Raine. Your aura is charming and kind, animals and people feel relaxed and at ease when they are with you, you have an incredibly kind heart." Gandalf explained, "More kind then most humans," he added as I sighed,  
"I don't belong to this land do I?" I asked, this land always felt evil and dark, made me doubt myself.  
"You are from a land that is hidden from this world. A land full of kind people like you." Gandalf answered.

Nightfall came quickly and Gandalf let me sleep for a few hours until he woke me up urgently, without explanation he got me on our horses and we rode back to the farm, everyone was gone. No Thorin, Bilbo, Bofur, Bombour... They were all gone...  
"Gandalf... Where is everyone?" I asked,  
"I fear it may be trolls." Gandalf replied, I gasped and ran forward into the trees with Gandalf, we could hear noises and see a smoke coming from a camp. I looked back and could see the sun was rising behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Thanks for the kudos! Please let me know how this story is going? As I said on the previous chapter I gave up hope when nobody commented on it... it’s more or less 2/3 of the way through but not completed on that site. I am slowly transferring it onto this website so people have a day or two break :-)
> 
> Many Thanks!
> 
> Natasha


	4. Rivendell

When we arrived on the scene, Gandalf was right.... trolls... They had everyone, some on a turning pike and others in bags on the floor. There were three trolls around them. Gandalf climbed on top of a rock nearby and raised his staff,  
"The dawn will take you all." Gandalf called, I heard the trolls talking from behind the rock until Gandalf smacked his staff down on the rock and split it in two. I looked through as I could hear the trolls screaming and groaning, they quickly turned to stone because of the sunlight.

I moved over the rock and towards everyone, I sighed with relief seeing mostly everyone was okay. I got to Bilbo and untied his bag. I then moved over to all the others on the floor and knelt down besides Thorin, he looked up at me for a moment and then away. He seemed embarrassed as I reached for the tie on the bag and untied him,  
"There you go," I pulled it open and Thorin pulled himself out of the bag, I then helped Oin and Kili as they wer tied up next to him, Thorin went over to speak to Gandalf as I stood up after helping the dwarves on the ground who then helped their friends on the turn pike.

"Thank you," Oin spoke to me, I smiled and nodded in return,  
"Yes, thank you for releasing us." Kili added,  
"It's okay, I'm sure you would have done the same for myself." I replied as Kili nodded, I pulled my platinum hair around my shoulder as I sat down on the ground and started to platt it. I decided to put it up since it seems like there were going to be more dangers like this in future. I then felt a hand rest on mine and Balin looked down at me,  
"I could do that for you lass, if you wished." Balin smiled down at me, I was shocked by the idea,  
"I... Um... Okay..." I agreed as Balin moved behind me and pulled my hair behind my shoulders gently,  
"Normally in dwarven culture if a man does a woman's hair it's a sign of courting, but I have no wish to court you. Just want to make sure you are safe," Balin explained as I smiled,  
"Thank you. I have had a few experiences where creatures and people have pulled my long hair." I nodded as I felt Balin continue the platt in my hair and then made a wrap around on the back of my head, he secured it and then stepped back. I stood from the rock and looked towards Balin, "Thank you again." I smiled,  
"No problem, lass." Balin bowed, I looked to see the other dwarves routing through a nearby cave. I saw Gandalf walk out and give a blade to Bilbo as I walked back with Balin.

Thorin looked between us both and had to look back at me again with surprise seeing my hair tied up. Though we suddenly heard some noises coming from the forest and 

“Something’s coming!” Thorin called, we all moved around and I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and held it loosely on my bow ready to pull if needed.  
“Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves.” Gandalf called as we all moved around,  
“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” Suddenly a man dressed in brown came thundering through on a sled lead by... Rabbits? We all blinked in confusion and looked at the man who was similarly dressed to Gandalf but in brown and had bird... Poop in his hair.  
“Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?” Gandalf knew this man... As I thought for a second I realised that this man was one of the other wizards that Gandalf talked about before.  
“I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.” Radagast spoke in a hurry, his facial expressions were similar to a mouse as he wiggled his nose and pulled his hands close to his face.  
“Yes?” Gandalf looked at Radagast waiting for his explanation, but the brown wizard seemed to have lost thought his mouth opened, and then closed as he frowned in confusion. This brown wizard was definitely a strange one, but I sensed he had a very good heart. Though Gandalf looked to be getting impatient as Radagast almost stomped his feet,  
“Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I’ve lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue.” Radagast groaned, he curled is tongue as he opened his mouth to speak, “Oh, it’s not a thought at all; it’s a silly old...” Radagast spoke as Gandalf pulled an insect out of the other wizards mouth, I blinked in surprise and looked to Bilbo who just shrugged and we looked back at them both “-stick insect!” Radagast spoke.

Gandalf and Radagast moved away to have a private word with each other, I sat on the floor and looked at the rabbits, one of them looked up at me and sniffed the air as I smiled at it. They were bigger then normal rabbits but just as adorable.  
"I don't like this..." Thorin whispered to Balin,  
"You don't trust people very well do you?" I asked, Thorin and Balin looked down at me as I looked straight at Thorin,  
"And you trust people too easily." Thorin glared at me, I shrugged,  
"I've been told I have a good judge of character within the first hour of meeting someone." I stood up and looked down at Thorin, "You may put on a front to be a cold dwarf, but you care about anyone who is loyal to you, you'd die for any one of these dwarves." I explained, Thorin's eyes were darting between my own as I wasn't looking away. I looked away towards Gandalf and Radagast, 

Suddenly, a howl is heard in the distance, I looked away from Thorin and grabbed my bow holding my arm behind my head as I was prepared to pull an arrow.  
“Was that a wolf? Are there--are there wolves out there?” Bilbo spoke worriedly, and he had every right to worry as that was no wolf.  
“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.” Bofur spoke, in the distance I squinted and saw a Warg, it jumped into the centre of the group and looked towards me as it growled. Thorin slashed at the beast from the side killing the Warg with his new blade. Another Warg jumped down into the group, myself an Kili shot at the beast weakening it though Dwalin gave it the final blow.  
“Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.” Thorin called,  
“Orc pack?” Bilbo spoke in shock he looked towards me as Gandalf ran towards Thorin,  
“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?” Gandalf asked,  
“No one.” Thorin looked towards Gandalf,  
“Who did you tell?” Gandalf yelled accusingly,  
“No one, I swear. What in Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin defended himself, but he looked slightly scared,  
“You are being hunted.” Gandalf answered and we all looked around waiting for another Warg to appear,  
“We have to get out of here.” Dwalin spoke,  
“We can’t! We have no ponies; they bolted.” Ori ran down the hill,  
“I’ll draw them off.” Radagast spoke up, I looked at the man with surprise, he was either an idiot or he meant it...  
“These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you.” Gandalf explained,  
“These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I’d like to see them try.” Radagast explained, though he seemed even more serious then Gandalf.  
"It's our only chance so far." I walked besides Gandalf, he nodded as Radagast soon moved off to try and draw the Orcs away.

“Come and get me! Ha ha!” Radagast called to the Orcs as he rode of, I peered around with Gandalf as he nodded,  
“Come on!” Gandalf called as I waited for everyone else to run out first, I made sure no one lagged behind as I could see Radagast getting chased in the distance. I caught up with the others as we had to hide behind a rock from nearby Wargs,  
“Stay together.” Gandalf called,  
“Move!” Thorin called as we all ran again towards another safe place to hide. Though as we got to the next rock Ori was too eager and was almost seen as Thorin pulled him back,  
“Ori, no! Come back!” Thorin called.

We waited for another few seconds,  
“Come on! Quick!” Gandalf ran forward towards a familiar place, I slowed down behind the group knowing where Gandalf was taking us.  
“Where are you leading us?” Thorin yelled, Gandalf did not answer as we all took cover underneath an outcropping of a rock. I heard a Warg land on top as I leaned back and held my breath, I held my arm out as some of the dwarves almost fell forward by accident. I heard it sniffing the air. Seconds later I saw Kili step out and shoot the beast, the Warg and the Orc fell to the floor, their screams echoed through the plains as I gasped in shock.  
"No..." I spoke quite loudly, Thorin looked at me, "They are going to have heard that." I looked between them all as we heard wolves howling to each other.

“Move. Run!” Gandalf yelled and led the way, I waited once more for all the dwarves to go first. Though within a few seconds we saw the Wargs and their Orc riders surrounding us.  
“There they are!” Gloin called,  
“This way! Quickly!” Gandalf thrown his arm forward, I looked to my left and right seeing the Wargs appearing either side of the company. We stopped at a clearing and looked around us,  
“There’s more coming!” Kili yelled,  
“Kili! Raine! Shoot them!” Thorin yelled at us both. I pulled another arrow and aimed at an Orc in the distance, lowering slightly I released the arrow and it hit the Warg square in its eye.  
“We’re surrounded!" Fili yelled, Kili released an arrow and it hit another Warg, I drew my bow once more and fired again hitting another Warg to the ground.  
“Where is Gandalf?” Kili called,  
“He has abandoned us!” Dwalin growled, the Wargs and their Orc riders started to move in and we all started stepping backwards,  
“Hold your ground!” Thorin yelled. I pulled two arrows from my quiver and mounted both on my bow ready.

“This way, you fools!” Gandalf's voice was heard from behind me,  
“Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!” Thorin called to everyone, myself and Kili were walking backwards hitting any Wargs that decided to get too close,  
“Kili! Raine! Run!” Thorin called, I grabbed Kili and pulled him out of the way of an Orc jumping us as its blade almost hit him,  
"Go!" I yelled and then shot the Orc at close range in the face, Kili had already started running in to the hole in the ground. Thorin pushed Kili down and then waited for me to jump in before he followed after.

We waited down below but a loud horn was heard, I knew that sound from my youth... Elves... I could hear them combating the Orcs outside as one fell down the hole. An arrow stuck from its chest, I watched Thorin pull the arrow from the chest and examine it.  
"Elves.” Thorin snapped and threw the arrow down in disgust, I glared at him slightly as he was still not going to get over his hatred for them. Dwalin moved from the group seeing a pathway,  
“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?” Dwalin asked,  
“Follow it, of course!”. Bofur agreed, wanting to get away from the fight,  
“I think that would be wise.” Gandalf nodded as everyone moved forward, I stood at the back as Bilbo looked at me,  
"You look like you've seen a ghost.." Bilbo spoke,  
"Maybe..." I sighed as he walked forward, Gandalf looked at me and then followed behind the company. 

We all made our way out of the crack in the wall and looked upon a beautiful city, my old home...  
“The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it’s known by a another name.” Gandalf spoke,  
“Rivendell.” Bilbo and myself spoke, I frowned slightly feeling incredibly guilty, my eyes cast down to the floor as I felt a hand land on my shoulder.  
“Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea.” Gandalf spoke, it was his hand I felt on my shoulder, Thorin turned towards Gandalf as he glared,  
“This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy.” Thorin snapped,  
“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.” Gandalf explained as he removed his hand from my shoulder,  
“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.” Thorin glared,  
“Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me and the lady here.” Gandalf explained as I looked up towards Rivendell.

We all headed across a bridge towards Rivendell, I walked behind Gandalf as everyone else was behind. As we arrived I saw Lindir, he looked towards Gandalf as he greeted him at the stairs,  
“Mithrandir.” Lindir spoke,  
“Ah, Lindir!” Gandalf smiled, Lindir looked towards me and his jaw dropped slightly,  
"Raine, amin arwen." Lindir spoke,  
"Lindir, ta y' an coiasira." I bowed my head slightly, I could see Thorin looking at me in the corner of my eye, they probably doubted me a bit more now.  
“Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen.” Lindir spoke and looked between us,  
“I must speak with Lord Elrond.” Gandalf requested,  
“My lord Elrond is not here.” Lindir lied, I glared slightly, I knew when Lindir was being untrue, many years of growing up with the elves and getting to know their hints and tricks helped me see throw them almost.  
“Not here? Where is he?” Gandalf asked curiously.

I looked back as I heard the horn from earlier behind us, glancing to Lindir I saw him sigh, he was found out.  
“Ifridî bekâr! Hold ranks!” Thorin called as the dwarves bunched up together in the centre and pointed their swords outwards, the horses and elves circled the dwarves for a few moments. Though they all stopped and I saw one elf who I hadn't seen in a long time.  
“Gandalf.” Elrond's voice spoke gently as he sat on his horse, I turned away for a second and closed my eyes, Bilbo and Thorin notice my reluctance to look Elrond in the eye. I probably looked like a child trying to hide from their parent, which is exactly how I felt.  
“Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?” Gandalf spoke,  
“Farannem ‘lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui.” Elrond explained, I heard him dismount his horse and walked over to Gandalf, I heard the two embrace behind me, “Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near.” Elrond stopped as I sighed,  
"Raine... Saesa umma il-nurta." Elrond spoke, I tensed up and turned to face Elrond who walked towards me showing open arms and a smile, "You have grown my child." Elrond wrapped his arms around me as I gasped with surprise, though my body relaxed in seconds and my arms landed on Elrond' back.  
“Ah, that may have been us.” Gandalf spoke carrying on from what Elrond said before he saw me, Elrond kept his arm around my body as he turned towards the dwarves, Thorin stepped forward and glanced at me for a second, he didn't know how to react to me knowing the elves,  
“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.” Elrond spoke proudly,  
“I do not believe we have met.” Thorin looked towards Elrond as he spoke,  
“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.” Elrond complimented Thorin,  
“Indeed; he made no mention of you.” Thorin insulted Elrond who paid no heed to his words,  
“Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin.” Elrond walked up the stairs as I smiled at his words, I felt a lot better after Elrond had accepted me back so easily.  
“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?” Gloin yelled as I moved in front of them all glaring at the dwarves,  
“No, master Gloin, he’s offering you food.” I snapped at him as Gandalf was going to say something also. The dwarves whispered amongst themselves for a moment and Thorin had his eyes on myself,  
“Ah well, in that case, lead on.” Gloin spoke up as the dwarves finished their discussion.

We all made our way up the stairs as I ran up the stairs, I ran past Gandalf and Elrond as I heard I'm chuckle,  
"Still a lively soul." Elrond spoke as I looked back at him,  
"Of course." I grinned and then walked quickly through the halls of Rivendell, I wanted to find some of the elves I used to hang around with, Lindir was one of them but there were a few female elves who I used to spend time with also.  
"My lady, do not run too far." Gandalf called, I looked back at them and sighed, I just wanted to see my old friends. I could see Balin and Thorin talking behind Elrong and Gandalf as they caught up,  
"How long has it been Raine?" Elrond asked as I flinched slightly,  
"Ninety-four years..." I replied, I heard a few of the dwarves behind me react after hearing me reveal my unlikely age.  
"And how have those years been?" Elrond asked,  
"Interesting, I have explored many lands and met many people, survived on my own for most of it." I smiled at Elrond who nodded,  
"Apart from the rumour I heard of a wanderer who travelled with a group of humans and fell in love with the leader." Elrond smirked, I shook my head,  
"Yes, I did briefly meet someone and have romantic times with the leader but he turned out to be a crook... I found that out after he tried to kill me. He learnt that I was immortal saw me as evil and tried to remove me from the world. Thanks for reminding me of that..." I sighed, Elrond looked over my face as the group stopped, "I learnt from my experience though, it's been almost eighty years since I've let another man make me feel any emotions for them." I explained, I looked around where we had stopped and it was very familiar to me.  
"Your room is the same as it has been since you left. You may return and prepare for dinner later, I will show your friends somewhere to stay." Elrond spoke, I smiled at him and nodded. I looked towards the dwarves and waved goodbye as I ran down another corridor and towards my old room.

I pushed two doors open and walked inside my old room which overlooked the valley, walking to the balcony I sighed feeling relaxed and better in my mood. I turned around and looked around the room in which I stayed as a child, the bed was looking smaller then it used to, but that was because I had grown up. I saw an old friend walk through the door carrying a dress. She had long brown hair and smiled at me gently,  
"Amin arwen," Gwendale spoke, I ran over to her and hugged the elf as she laughed gently, "Nice to see you too!" She smiled and returned the hug as I stepped back,  
"I have missed you all." I spoke as Gwendale nodded,  
"Elrond sent me to give this to you, he would like you to wear it for the dinner tonight." Gwendale handed me a dark blue dress with gold embellishment around the sleeves, neckline and bottom of the dress. "I will also do your hair." Gwendale placed the dress down as we moved to the table to get myself ready for the dinner.

~

It felt weird wearing a dress once again, I made my way down the hall, though I was a little late... But when I was younger I was always late to dinner... My hair had been washed and was flowing down my back with a small tie at the back keeping the front hairline from my face. I arrived at the dinner seeing most of the dwarves sat at two difference tables with a podium between them. I looked up and saw Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin sitting at a table off to the side with one more chair, most likely for myself.

I looked at the dwarves for a second and could see they we're all in shock to see me go from trousers and a shirt to a fancy dress. I walked up to the table where Gandalf, Elrond and Thorin were stood and moved by the remaining chair. Thorin stood up immediately as he saw me, his face showed shock as Elrond slowly stood and bowed as a servent elf pulled my chair out gently and I sat down. Thorin sat down with me but his eyes never looked away until I made eye contact with him. The dwarf prince looked away quickly as I looked across the table to Elrond,  
"I apologise-" I started  
"You are always late, that I learnt from when you were young." Elrond smirked at me as I sighed with a smile, Elrond looked between Gandalf and Thorin as he asked for their blades.

Elrond first took Thorin's new blade, I watched him examine the blade as I started eating the food in front of me,  
“This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.” Elrond handed the blade back to Thorin who nodded and accepted the blade. Placing it back in the sheath Thorin glanced at me as I smiled at him. Elrond then took Gandalf's new blade,  
“And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age...” Elrond explained as he looked over the sword, they had found some mighty blades to wield, Elrond looked to me and smiled,  
"I assume you still have your bow?" Elrond asked, I nodded,  
"It's back in my room though, if I knew we were going to be having a show with them I would have brought it with me." I explained as Elrond smirked at me.

I ate my dinner as I heard the dwarves talking behind me, though as I finished I stood up from the table,  
"Please excuse me," I spoke, Elrond looked up at me and nodded as I moved from the table and between the tables where the dwarves are. I walked down the stairs and into the hallways. I was full of food and wanted to be alone for a short time to think. I was not used to being around people for so long, most of my life I had been travelling alone.

I sat in the gardens nearby from where the feast was being held, I smiled to myself as I heard the dwarves singing once more. I looked around the garden as it grew dark, though footsteps were heard nearby and I turned my head to the left to see Thorin appear from the hallway out onto the path nearby,  
"Thorin." I stood up from the stone bench and looked towards him, Thorin stopped. And looked at me for a moment and then bowed his head slightly.  
"I didn't mean to disturb you, I shall take my leave." Thorin bowed and turned to leave,  
"No, please... I don't mind company." I smiled at Thorin who stood back up and looked at me. Thorin walked forward as I sat back down on the stone bench and he sat facing the other way.

I closed my eyes as I felt a small breeze blow towards me,  
"So you grew up here?" Thorin asked, I looked down to the ground and placed my hands on top of each other.  
"Yes, from what I remember. After the age of eleven." I explained, "I don't remember anything before that age." I added,  
"How come you are immortal? Are you half elf?" Thorin asked,  
"No, Elrond told me that I am fully human. I am just blessed with the gift because of my past." I explained, "The only links I have to my past are a few songs and my jewellery." I added as I turned towards Thorin and moved my hands forward to show my bracelets. Thorin looked at them as he turned towards me and saw the golden bangle with the different colour stones embedded into them. Thorin then looked up and saw my necklace with the two stones. on there as well.  
"They look like nothing I've ever seen before." Thorin actually grabbed my hands to look at the bracelets, I gasped as he pulled me forward slightly, his hands gently held my own. I could feel his coarse skin rubbing mine as his thumb traced over my bracelet. "What are these gems?" Thorin asked,  
"I don't know... They are called Jewellery from Aulton. But I don't know anything about them." I sighed as Thorin let go of my hands, "I'm hoping my journey with you will help me learn more about my past." I looked to the ground.  
"Do you not know anything at all?" Thorin looked at me, I shook my head with a heavy sigh,  
"I briefly remember seeing another fair haired man when I woke up first time, but I've not seen him since... Gandalf told me that there is another like myself in this land. But I don't know where this person is." I looked at Thorin who folded his arms.

It went quiet for a few moments, I was thinking of when I was young and how things were so easy back then, but now...  
"You fought well today." Thorin spoke, I looked towards him and smirked,  
"Do you trust me now?" I asked, Thorin looked back at me and a small smirk appeared on his face.  
"You have impressed me." Thorin spoke, as I chuckled,  
"I've impressed you?" I questioned with a smug look on my face as Thorin turned away from me and nodded. "I was worried that me knowing the elves would have tarnished our relationship even more." I leaned back as Thorin looked at me. The wind blew gently as I frowned slightly. "I know a little bit of the dwarven language from a dwarf I met years ago. He was definitely a feisty dwarf." I chuckled and shook my head, "he actually told me about you and the story Balin told us a few days ago." I explained, Thorin looked over my face as I smiled at him.

I looked around the garden. Thinking to myself, I couldn't believe I was sitting here with Thorin just talking, the other day I wanted to kill him because of the way he was with Bilbo and how stubborn the man is... But he was growing on me... He was kinder on his own and more attentive.  
"So you've been in love?" Thorin asked as my head snapped back to face him, my expression must have been one of shock because Thorin instantly regretted asking, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Thorin spoke quickly,  
"It's fine... But I have. More then I'll admit to Elrond." I chuckled, Thorin looked at me and threw his leg over the stone bench to face me, "The story with the human was true, but years later I met an elf who was so incredibly kind and strong, we travelled together for a long time. Until he was killed in front of me as we were ambushed one night while we were camping." I sighed and pulled my hair forward, "That was a few years after the human, the elf helped me to learn to trust people again... But then it was many years later when I met a cocky dwarf which turned into more of a fling then an actual romance." I shook my head, "I've made many mistakes in my life but I've also done a lot of good. But I've learned from each experience and it's helped me grow." I looked towards Thorin and smiled, Thorin returned the smile as I turned on the bench to face him. "I've told you a bit about my love life. Now you need to tell me a bit. about you and your love life." I smirked as Thorin chuckled,  
"Fine, I'll. Tell you about Erebor and the life I lived there." Thorin spoke.

Most of the night we spent together talking about our lives and people we met, Thorin had not been with a woman is an interesting thing I learnt but it didn't surprise me. Dwarves were incredibly loyal normally, there was the odd one or two who wasn't but most dwarves would stay loyal to their love once found. Which I did respect the dwarves for that, it was a great trait.

But I have to say, Thorin has definitely shown me a different side to him tonight. A side that I started to like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below are a few loose translations of the elvish and dwarfism languages, I've found some good Elven translators but barely any decent dwarvish, so if it's off I do apologise now!
> 
> Elven  
> Amin Arwen - My Lady  
> Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen - We heard you had crossed into the Valley.  
> Mellonnen! Mo evínedh? - My friend! Where have you been?  
> Farannem ‘lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. - We’ve been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.  
> Saesa umma il-nurta - Please do not hide  
> Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. - Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.
> 
> Dwarven  
> Ifridî bekâr - Ready Weapons


	5. The Silver Bow and Sword

The next day I woke up in my bed and stretched, I got up and changed into another Elven dress which was shorter then last nights but I wore trousers with it as well with my boots. Heading out I opened the door and walked into two of the younger dwarves, Fili and Kili.  
"Ahh, Raine, we were just coming to get you. We are all going to explore the grounds for a short time, would you like to join us?" Kili asked, I smiled and nodded,  
"Definitely." I accepted their invitation and followed the brothers through the halls. It was nice to relax a bit and not have to worry about being attacked by Orcs or trolls. 

I followed the brothers until we arrived outside and I saw the other dwarves walking around the garden,   
"What are you all doing?" I walked over to Balin who was sat watching the other dwarves fighting against each other in the garden.  
"Just taking some time to relax, we are leaving Gandalf to talk to Elrond to try and get him to help us tonight" Balin rolled his eyes around his head thinking Elrond shouldn't have anything to do with this. I watched Dwalin start fighting against Fili, they were all skilled in combat. Some more than others so this was a good thing to do with each other every now and again. I looked up and saw Thorin at the side watching the two, he looked at me for a moment and then bowed his head slightly acknowledging my presence. 

I did the same to him, but the moments later sensed something weird in the air. I looked to my right and frowned, I felt a familiar aura. I walked away from Balin feeling confused but I was also curious about this feeling I had. Little did I know that Elrond had been watching from a distance and was waiting for this with Gandalf. Thorin had noticed me leave and also followed after me. I walked through the garden, he further in I got the more dense the plants became.  
"Raine..." I heard Thorin call, I did not reply, it was like I had been put in a trance, my body continued to move forward through the trees until an opening was found, in the centre was a stone monument on the floor. Four gems were positioned in the centre of the stone monument, I walked to them and knelt down.  
"Raine, what is this?" Thorin asked, he still did not get a reply from myself. I looked into the four coloured gems and frowned as I studied them. Inside the green gem was a tree on a cliff edge. The blue gem held a tidal wave. The red held a flame and the white shown a hurricane. I looked at my bracelets and sat on the floor.

"This is somehow linked to my past..." I spoke, Thorin moved closer and peered over my shoulder and looked at the gems. I looked up at Thorin and then slowly stood, "Why would the elves have this here?" I muttered until the gems started moving away from each other and outwards towards the edge of the monument. A plate of silver was shown underneath the gems which opened up and lifted two weapons out. A sword and a bow. Both made out of what looked to be silver, I knelt down and looked at both weapons.

"They are yours my lady," I jumped up and looked at Elrond. Thorin was staring at him as well, "I was told that when you were almost ready to return home you would be able to find these weapons on your own. One is for yourself and the other is for your other half." Elrond explained,  
"My other half?" I questioned, "What do you mean? Like lover? You said 'almost ready to return home.' So who decides when I am fully ready?" I had so many questions as I looked back at the weapons in the ground. "Who am I?" I asked,  
"You will find out. But there is more to your journey yet." Elrond explained as I turned and pulled both the bow and sword from their holsters.  
"I'm not too hot with a sword." I explained as Elrond nodded,  
"Your other half is." Elrond smiled, I was so confused, I put my hands to my face and took a deep breath.

I looked towards Thorin and tried to breath deeply to remain calm. Nothing like this had ever happened to me, I had never been given another piece of my past or told what to do with it... I felt my head spin as I looked at the bow in my hand, it was well balanced, I would definitely be able to hit my target with this. But as I looked to Thorin, his mouth opened slightly and he looked worried as my body fell limp in his arms.

"What have you done?" Thorin snapped at Elrond,  
"I've just helped Raine on her next steps to finding her true home. There is more to this story though, Thorin, you need to protect her. She's at risk now until she realises who she truly is. A man with white hair will come to her aid in the future. I don't know how soon. But he needs to be with her." Elrond spoke towards Thorin as he picked up my weak body, I was phasing in and out of my dreams.

I could feel Thorin carrying me through the garden as I was looking at the sky,  
"Thorin..." I spoke quietly, he looked at me as my eyes opened and closed for a second. "Thank you... For catching me." I murmured and fell back into dreamland.

"Anything for a beauty like you." Thorin's voice echoed in my mind as I fell asleep in his arms.

~

I woke up screaming in my bed later on and put my hand to my forehead, I frowned in anger and felt even more confused than I had ever before. Pulling my knees to my chest the door opened suddenly and Kili ran in with Fili,  
"Are you okay, Raine?" Kili asked and walked over to me, I nodded,  
"Just a dream..." I replied and sighed, looking down at my bed sheets Kili sat on the edge of the bed and sighed,  
"You seem to have a dream every night you sleep." Fili spoke, I looked at him in surprise, "At first we thought it was a one off but then we have been taking shifts watching you sleep. You seem to dream about the same thing every night. Saying names like Austen, Aulton and mentioning your mother and father." Fili had walked over to the bed and sat next to his brother as my eyes darted between the brothers,  
"I can never remember my dreams." I moved to face them kneeling on my bed, "I know I dream but I always believe it is a nightmare." I explained,  
"It seems to go from a pleasant dream to a nightmare." Kili nodded, "At the end you are always screaming out for your parents. There have been many times we have wanted to wake you from it but Gandalf has always stopped us. Saying we should not stop you from having these dreams." Kili explained, I looked at my hands and balled them up into fists, tears had formed in my eyes. I wish I could remember these dreams...  
"I wish I could remember their faces..." I muttered, "I cannot even remember my mothers voice, let alone her face." I looked up at the brothers, a tear escaped one of my eyes and as I looked towards the door I saw Thorin standing there with Bilbo, they both walked in and I quickly turned away and wiped my left cheek to hide my tear..

"What happened?" I asked and looked to Thorin,  
"We know a way in." Thorin explained, "We'll talk more in the morning, come on boys. Let Raine sleep in peace." Thorin called for Fili and Kili to leave me be. Bilbo had noticed that my mood wasn't too great but decided to leave me to think alone, which I was grateful for.

I sat back and pulled my legs to my chest. I felt tired and fed up, I had my fill of sleep and decided to get up and walk the grounds for a while, pulling on some proper clothes I moved out of my room and down the corridor heading back to the gardens. I wanted to look at that monument in more detail, I walked relatively quick through the hallways and into the garden. Retracing my steps I found my way back to the open area... But there was nothing there... No stone monument or gems on the floor. All that stood in the centre was a new black leather quiver with ten new arrows inside alongside a black leather sheath for the sword. I frowned in confusion touching the ground which had turned into grass. Where was the stone? Grass wouldn't have grown over this so quickly... Why had this happened... I picked up the quiver and sheath from the floor.

"What is going on?" I muttered looking at the clean design on each item. 

I moved through the gardens and back to the main buildings but I saw Gandalf and Elrond walking through together.  
"Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I think you can trust that I know what I am doing." Gandalf spoke,  
"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail, if you wake that beast?" Elrond didn't seem too happy by his tone of voice.  
"What if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defences in the east will be strengthened." Gandalf made a good point but this mission was still very dangerous..  
"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf." Elrond spoke as I heard their footsteps getting closer to passing me,  
"It is also dangerous to do nothing. The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright, what is it you fear?" Gandalf asked, I felt like there was more to this story.  
"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle Earth." Elrond explained, I frowned in confusion, what was wrong with Thorin's family? What happened to his father and grandfather? I never really knew the story of why the dragon attacked the mountain...

I moved from the corner and started heading back to my room, I had heard enough for tonight and I will question the others about it another day. As I got to my room I pulled the doors closed behind and returned to my bed, tomorrow would be a new day... And hopefully a lot easier

~

I was shook wake in what seemed to be the late hours of the morning, I looked around and saw Thorin above me as he peered over,  
"Get ready, we are planning to leave soon." Thorin spoke, I sat up and rubbed my eyes,  
"Did I over sleep?" I asked and looked out towards the window.  
"Only by an hour, Balin thought it would be a good idea to let you rest for a bit longer after what happened yesterday." Thorin had started walking back to the door,  
"Oh... Okay." I nodded as Thorin stopped by the door,  
"Get ready quickly, we want to try and leave without being detected." Thorin spoke, I immediately jumped out of bed and got ready.  
"I know a way through without being seen by the guards. I'll show you the best way out." I explained as I grabbed my top and trousers. I quickly got ready into my clothes which had been repaired by one of my friends here, they had put some elven armour on the side for myself also, I took that and wore it proudly. I threw the bow and quiver over my shoulders and tied the new sheath of the sword on my belt with the sword set inside. 

Walking out the door I was met by Fili and Kili who smiled up at me.  
"We are guessing you are ready then?" Fili asked with a smirk,  
"As I'll ever be." I replied with a chuckle.

I followed the brothers to find the other dwarves hidden away with Bilbo,  
"Alright, show us the way out." Thorin looked at me, he quickly noticed my new uniform as I turned and moved forward, I led the dwarves through hidden pathways and under bridges until we managed to get to the edge of Rivendell later that day. 

We all started walking single file on the edge of the mountain, I was the last to follow the group, looking up I saw Bilbo looking back at Rivendell.  
“Be on your guard; we’re about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on.” Thorin called towards Balin who was in front of me,  
“Aye.” Balin spoke, I saw Bilbo's face the closer I got and he seemed to miss the place already,  
“Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up.” Thorin called, I stopped by Bilbo and placed my hand on his shoulder, Bilbo looked up at me and nodded slowly with half a smile before heading back to the line and walking in front of myself.

We had travelled for many hours that day, along winding paths through the mountains near into the darkness, it felt like a very long day. I slowly picked up the pace and found myself besides Kil who started talking to me about the dwarves and how long they had travelled for. I found it all incredibly interesting until the storms hit us. The weather was fierce and strong, the wind blew against us and thunder was heard in the distance. Lightning stuck the mountains also as we all walked through.

“Hold on!” Thorin yelled as a stone fell from above and cracked a part of the rock, I saw Dwalin pull Bilbo back in time, “We must find shelter!” Thorin called back, I couldn't agree more. This weather was getting worse by the second.  
“Watch out!” Dwalin yelled and pointed up as we all saw a hug Boulder hurtling through the air, the rock hit the mountain above us and rocks started falling down.

“This is no thunderstorm; it’s a thunder battle! Look!” Balin yelled as we all saw a huge figure made from stone stand in the distance, it pulled off a chunk from another mountain and held it above its head.  
“Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!” Bofur yelled,  
“Take cover: you’ll fall!” Thorin called,  
“What’s happening?” Kili yelled, the original giant threw the boulder far in the air, but just then another giant appeared behind us all and the boulder hit the second giants head. I felt Fili grab me back against the wall as we both held on. I took a deep breath and looked to my left as we felt the earth vibrate under our feet and the rocks began to part between the group.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." Fili called but it as too late, the group had been pulled apart and we were all holding on for our lives. I held onto Bilbo next to me as we were on a third stone giant. This was unlike anything I had ever seen, in all my years. I heard the legends but never believed they were actually true. I looked up and saw the first stone giant had come over and hit its own head against the one we were on, a second later I looked to my left and saw Thorin, Oin, Gloin and Kili make it safely to another part whereas we were thrown forwards, spun around and then as I looked straight ahead we were going to smash right into the mountain.

I heard Thorin yell in the distances but as the stone giant fell forward we all flew onto the pathway and landed heavily in a group. I was furthest away as Thorin and the others ran around,  
“We’re all right! We’re alive!” Balin yelled, I stayed seated for a moment panting, in all my years... I never expected this to happen.

“Where’s Bilbo? Where’s the Hobbit?” Bofur yelled, I immediately looked up and saw that he wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
“There!” Ori called, pointing at the cliff edge,  
“Get him!” Dwalin yelled, I moved around to the edge of the group to see Bilbo hanging off, Ori dove down to save the hobbit but Bilbo slipped and fell another few feet before he was grabbed by another dwarf. Bofur struggled to pull him up until Thorin jumped off the edge and helped Bilbo up the mountainside, my mouth dropped slightly at his actions. But then Thorin slipped and Dwalin managed to grab him in time as I half screamed in fear of losing him. Kili looked at me for a second as I let out a deep sigh of relief to see Thorin safely pulled up.  
“I thought we’d lost our burglar.” Dwalin smirked,  
“He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!” Thorin walked through everyone and past myself, I frowned slightly and looked back at Bilbo to see him standing there looking hurt, I followed after the dwarves, Thorin was right in a way... Bilbo had never been comfortable on this journey.

We luckily managed to find a cave later on, it was cold and dark but it would do after what we had all just been through. My hair was soaked through as I pulled it forward and squeezed out the water.  
“It looks safe enough.” Dwalin spoke,  
“Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied.” Thorin spoke as I sat down for a second, Dwalin moved through with a lantern and searched the back,  
"There’s nothing here.” Dwalin spoke, Gloin dropped a bundle of wood to the floor and started rubbing his hands together.  
“Right then! Let’s get a fire started.” Gloin spoke with a smile,  
“No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light.” Thorin explained, as much as I wanted a fire I knew that this would be a bad place to make one, easily draw attention to ourselves else.  
"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan.” Balin explained,  
“Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch.” Thorin explained as I sighed. I really wanted to not lose Gandalf... He helped me through this so far.

Everyone else got settled inside the cave and found places to rest, I didn't want to sleep but I knew I needed to... I just hoped my dreams wouldn't wake people. If I really did talk in my sleep I didn't want to disturb the others. I sighed as I lay on the floor. Though as I felt exhausted from the long day my eyes drifted off into the world of dreams.

~

I was woke up to shouting and people moving,  
“Wake up. Wake up!” Thorin yelled as I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw Bilbo and Bofur by the entrance and Thorin was close to myself. But before I could react the ground opened up below us and we all fell into a chute, I was halfway through the ground and we all landed heavily in a cage. Groaning at the weight of the others on top of me I looked up and saw a horde of Goblins running towards us. We all tried to get up in time to fight the goblins but we didn't have much luck. I was dragged forward by a goblin from the ground as it grabbed my hair. I moaned loudly feeling them yank my hair forward, but I felt someone kick the goblin off me, I looked up and saw Thorin had pushed the goblin off and Fili helped me from the ground quickly.

Note to self, after I get out of here I need to tie my hair up again.

We were all pushed forward by the goblins though as we walked through music started playing as the goblins moved us forward. I was near the front of the group and looked back over my shoulder for a second to see if the others were still being kept behind me.

"Clap, snap, the black crack!  
Grip, grab, pinch, and nab!  
Batter and beat,  
Make 'em stammer and squeak!  
Pound, pound, far underground,  
Down, down, down to Goblin town." We all heard a deep voice singing, though this didn't seem like a normal song.

"With a swish and smack,  
And a whip and a crack.  
Everybody talks when they're on my rack,  
Pound, pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town!" We were pulled onto a massive area in the centre of a huge cave where a massive goblin was dancing around, guessing he was the Goblin king. I had never seen anything so disgusting in my entire life.

"Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs.  
You won't last long on the end of my prongs.  
Clash, breach, crush and smish.  
Bang, break, shiver and shake.

You can yammer and yelp,  
But there ain't no help.  
Pound, pound, far underground,  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town." The Goblin King cheered as the song finished and the other Goblins cheered, he turned towards us and smirked with his ugly face, "What do you think? I came up with the melody myself." The Goblin King spoke, we all stayed silent for a moment until one of us spoke up.  
"That is no song, that is an abomination!" Balin yelled, I sighed thinking that the dwarves were going to lead us to death if they continued to antagonise the Goblin King.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin king looked over all of us as the smaller goblins started taking our armour and swords from us.  
“Dwarves, Your Malevolence.” A shorter goblin spoke,  
“Dwarves?” The Goblin King was surprised,  
“We found them on the front porch.” the shorter one explained,  
“Well, don’t just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice.” The Goblin King demanded, two goblins grabbed the sword and my bow and arrows from my side and threw them to the floor with everyone else's items.  
“What are you doing in these parts? Speak!” The Goblin King yelled loudly, I felt Fili gently pull me behind him, Kili and near to Thorin, it seemed some of the dwarves wanted to keep me safe in the centre. But nobody responded to the. Goblin Kings question. “Well then, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the woman I see them trying to hide.” The Goblin King pointed at me, a few goblins started trying to push through but Thorin moved in front of me immediately.  
“Wait.” Thorin called as he moved forward,  
“Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain.” The Goblin King mocked and bowed,  
“Oh, but I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.” The Goblin King spoke sarcastically throughout, I really wanted to chop his head off. But as I realised what he said at the end some of the others picked up on it too.  
“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.” Thorin explained,  
“So you think his defiling days are done, do you?” The Goblin King laughed and turned to another smaller goblin on a seat near his so-called throne. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize.” The Goblin King spoke, the tiny goblin wrote down the message on his little slate and then after pulling a small lever he was sent down a system of ropes away from us.

Some time past and dozens of goblins carried massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Goblin King. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin is dancing and singing that horrible song again.  
“Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You’ll be beaten and battered, from racks you’ll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town.” The Goblin King finished and I looked at one of the goblins as they picked up Thorin's sword and pulled it out of its sheath. The goblin seemed to recognise the sword as he threw it down to the ground and it fell out in front of all the other goblins. Most of them other goblins howl in fear as did the King.  
“I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks.” The Goblin King pointed at the sword and yelled loudly, I felt a whip hit my shoulder as some of the goblins started whipping us all. “Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!” The Goblin King called, I looked up as they grabbed Thorin from the group.  
"No, Thorin!" I yelled as the goblins pushed him to the ground.

Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light; the sound goes muted as a shockwave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. We were all knocked down, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area had been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up. I recognised that form straight away, Gandalf walked forward to us all. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly look up, recovering from the shock.  
“Take up arms. Fight. Fight!” Gandalf yelled at us all, myself and the dwarves quickly grabbed our weapons and fought with the goblins. I threw the bow on my shoulders and put the arrows back in the quiver though as a Goblin jumped towards me I lifted the sheath of the sword up and held it with both hands up in the air as I had kneeled to collect my weapons. The goblin screamed at me but I pushed myself forward and kicked the goblin back and pulled the sword out of the sheath at the same time. The silver blade ringed through my rings, I slashed at the goblin and he fell to the ground in front of me.  
“He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!” The Goblin King yelled, I saw he was pointing at Gandalf and I ran towards the wizard, I looked back and saw Nori standing in the middle looking bewildered, but I soon noticed the Goblin King was headed for him.  
“Nori!” I yelled, Thorin jumped forward and deflected the Goblin Kings attacked causing the humongous monstrosity to fall backwards and off the edge of his platform.

“Follow me. Quick! Run!” Gandalf called, turning around we followed Gandalf along a pathway leading away from the throne room. Gandalf was leading us through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins running after us. “Quickly!” Gandalf yelled again,  
“Faster!” I called, Dwalin quickly ran past myself and Gandalf.  
“Post!” Dwalin yelled, he and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear. “Charge!” Dwalin yelled, he and the other dwarves charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside goblins. The rest of us do the same. Gloin hits one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the group also fight the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the us.  
“Cut the ropes!” Thorin yelled. Thorin, myself and some of the dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes. As Kili fights, several goblins start shooting arrows at him. He deflects some arrows with his sword; he then grabs a nearby ladder and drops it on the oncoming goblins. Kili and some of the other dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it has trapped in front of them. As they approach a missing area of the path, the goblins fall down into the darkness; the ladder, however, acted as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as we crossed it, I looked back and saw Dwalin break the ladder, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.

“Quickly!” Gandalf continued running through the maze-like paths; we got on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. We slice some ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.  
“Jump!” Thorin called, he pushed me forward to get me to jump, I landed on the other side with some of the others; however, before the rest can, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum to where it started, and several goblins leap on. As the path swings back again, the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well; they cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall. We all continued running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in our way. Gandalf striked a rock above us with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the group, squashing all the goblins in our way. Soon, we approached a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As we tried to cross it, the Goblin King suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of us. Everyone paused, hundreds of goblins approach them from all sides.

“You thought you could escape me?” The Goblin King swings his mace twice and Gandalf, causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall but I managed to help him stand forward, “What are you going to do now, wizard?” the goblin King teased, Gandalf leaped forward and slashed the Goblin King in the eye with his staff. The Goblin King drops his mace and clutches his face in pain. “Ow, ow, ow!” The Goblin King cried, Gandalf stepped forward and sliced the Goblin King in the belly; the Great King fells to his knees, clutching his belly. “That’ll do it.” The Goblin King spoke, I smirked as I watched Gandalf do just what I wanted earlier. Slicing his neck. The Goblin Kings weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the group is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern’s wall, demolishing everything in its way; we all cling on, screaming in terror. The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the group in the timber and wood. Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage. I manage to climb out from the wood and stone and put my left hand over my right shoulder in agony.  
“Well, that could have been worse.” Bofur spoke optimistically. Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Goblin King lands on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. They cry out in pain. I couldn't help but cover my smile at the unfortunate event.  
“You’ve got to be joking!” Dwalin yelled.

Myself and Gandalf helped the othe dwarves get out of the wreckage until we were stopped,  
“Gandalf!” Kili called, looking up the climb towards the top of the caverns hundreds of goblins started running down towards us.  
“There’s too many! We can’t fight them.” Dwalin explained,  
“Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!” Gandalf yelled and we all followed him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> So glad people are enjoying this story! And it’s amazing to have the feedback from people! On the other website the next chapter is what I finished on. But here I shall continue until the end. There are so many secrets and parts that have been unanswered so far and all will come to light later in the story. :-)
> 
> I hope you are all well! And thanks again! I appreciate all your feedback!


	6. A Change of Heart

We all ran through the forest and stopped part the way down with Gandalf as he looked over everyone. I leaned forward and placed my hands above my knees as I caught my breath. I couldn't believe what we had just been through... I do not want to see another Goblin for a very long time.  
“Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that’s ten...Fili, Kili...that’s twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen! Raine is fourteen. Where’s Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!” Gandalf called, I looked around the group and noticed that Bilbo was missing.  
“Curse the halfling! Now he’s lost?!” Dwalin yelled as my brow furrowed with worry looking around the group, I peered behind some nearby trees to see if he had passed out somewhere.  
“I thought he was with Dori!” Gloin yelled,  
“Don’t blame me!” Dori looked at Gloin,  
“Well, where did you last see him?” Gandalf looked between the group as I sighed hoping that wherever Bilbo was, he was safe...  
“I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us.” Nori explained, Gandalf looked towards the brown haired dwarf.  
“What happened exactly? Tell me!” Gandalf yelled, I could tell he was greatly worried.   
“I’ll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone.” Thorin walked between us all, I frowned at him thinking that he was wrong but deep down some of what he said made sense... Bilbo did miss home...

But to everyone's surprise and my own Bilbo walked from behind a tree with a smile n his face.  
“No, he isn’t.” Bilbo spoke, I grinned widely at Bilbo as Gandalf laughed,  
“Bilbo Baggins! I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!” Gandalf cheered as I walked over to Gandalf. Bilbo walked forward and patted Balin's shoulder,  
“Bilbo, we’d given you up!” Kili smiled,  
“How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!” Fili asked, which is a good question.  
“How, indeed.” Dwalin frowned doubting the hobbit. Everyone went silent as Bilbo looked between the group and put his hands on his waist by his pocket, I walked around the group and up the hill slightly.  
“Well, what does it matter? He’s back!” Gandalf smiled, I turned to look at the group and Thorin walked towards Bilbo,  
“It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?” Thorin glared slightly at Bilbo.  
“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, cause you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.” Bilbo explained, I smiled at his answer as I felt dizzy, a funny feeling appeared in my stomach. Gandalf looked at me and his eyes narrowed,  
"Raine... Are you okay?" Gandalf asked, I looked at him as the other dwarves looked at me.

I didn't have time to reply though as we heard orcs yelling and wolves howling. I took a deep breath and feigned that I was okay and well, but I could feel my head getting worse by the second.  
“Out of the frying pan...” Thorin spoke,  
“...and into the fire! Run! RUN!” Gandalf spoke as everyone turned and ran down the mountain. I started running with them as we could hear the Wargs running after us. One of the Wargs caught up with the group and leaped at Bilbo. I tripped and landed heavily on the floor between two rocks where another Warg jumped on top of them and tried to ram its jaw between them but it was just too tight for it to fit all the way down. I lay there for a second feeling it's drool fall on my body.  
"Go to hell..." I muttered and pulled my sword out and pierced its face with my blade. The Warg fell limp on top of the rocks and I looked up to squeeze through the other side.

When I climbed out I heard Gandalf call to the others.  
“Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!” Gandalf called, "Raine, where are you?!" Gandalf yelled as I took off running for my life. I saw the dwarves climbing the trees up ahead but another Warg jumped ahead of me and was quickly joined by two others. The dwarves could see I was blocked from reaching them.  
"Raine!" I heard Kili and Fili yell,  
"Run! Jump for the trees!" Bilbo called, but something overtook me, a sense of rage and aggression over powered my senses.

I looked up at Gandalf who I could see looking at me intently, he nodded at me as if to say carry on.  
"Embrace the power." Gandalf called at me. I ran towards the Wargs and they charged towards myself.  
"Raine! No!" I heard Thorin call as I roared my body suddenly changed into a fearless white tiger which was twice the size of the Wargs. A loud roar escaped my mouth as my front paws collided with the middle Warg knocking him into the other. The third Warg jumped at my throat and climbed on my back, I felt its teeth dig into my shoulder a cry of pain escaped my mouth. I had no time to react to what had taken over my body. Rolling over I managed to shake off the Warg and jump down on top of the beast and bit down on its throat pulling it apart. Once the beast had died I ran towards the trees where the dwarves were and stayed on the ground, I turned and faced towards the wargs and orcs as they were making their way through.

As the dwarves are safe in the trees some orcs on wargs appeared in front of us and one of them was a white warg with a Pale Orc upon it.  
“Azog?!” I heard Thorin up in the tree as the White Warg growled, I growled at it in reply. Standing in the middle of the trees where the dwarves were I wanted to protect them. I looked upon Azog with my green tiger eyes, he slowly stroked his Warg.  
“Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?” Azog spoke loudly, “Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob." Azog sat up as I growled loudly. I could imagine that look on Thorin's face right now.  
“It cannot be.” I heard Thorin up in the tree as Azog turned his head to the other wargs and riders.  
“Kod, Toragid biriz.” Azog pointed at Thorin, “Worori-da!” Azog yelled at the top of his lungs as the Wargs leapt forward and attacked some of the trees, I sprinted forward and jumped at a few of the Wargs who tried to get to the end tree. “Sho gad adol!” Azog yelled to them all. The Wargs all jumped on the other trees making them fall towards the last one. I stood protectively in front of the last tree as Azog started to laugh, but then seconds later a pine cone flew in front of me and landed on the ground causing a fire.  
"Raine! Get back!" Thorin yelled as I backed up towards the tree,  
"Think small, Raine!" Gandalf yelled as he started passing more pine cones to the others. Looking up I growled and jumped up but I wasn't changing, I looked up at the dwarves and saw Thorin looking down at me. He slowly made his way down to me as the others carried on throwing the pine cones. I leaned up the tree as Thorin jumped down to the last branch and reached down for me. I reached my paw up and used my back legs to kick me for an extra boost. Closing my eyes I landed in Thorin's arms no longer as a tiger but as a small white striped house cat. I held onto Thorin as he climbed back up, I looked over to the orcs as they were watching us closely and I could see Azog looking at Thorin with great interest. At least one Warg gallops away with its fur alight. Azog roars in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheer. 

Suddenly, their cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree we are in start to give way; the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but comes to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. I managed to hang onto Thorin the entire time on his back by digging my claws in. Gandalf looks down and sees the ground far, far, below. The dwarves try to hold on as they get flung around. Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls, but manages to grab on to Dori’s leg.  
Thorin, clinging to the tree, looks at Azog in hate and anger. Thorin pulled himself up and placed me down on the ground gently, drawing his sword, he walked down the leaning trunk as Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree, looked on. Thorin ran through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. I wanted to chase after him but as I did my body grew back to normal and I collapsed on the floor at the base of the tree feeling incredibly weak. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin ran with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. The other dwarves in the tree look on in shock. I reached forward to weak to call out to Thorin, my vision was fading between darkness and reality.

As Thorin gets back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Thorin is brutally flung to the ground by the impact.  
“Nooo!” Balin yelled at the top of his lungs, Azog roars in excitement. The White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and the dwarven prince yells in pain. I could hear the dwarves struggling to climb up behind me.  
“Thorin! Nooo!” Dwalin called as the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand. He is almost unconscious.  
“Biriz torag khobdudol.” Azog stood to the side with his White Warg, I wanted to scream out, call him a coward. One of Azog’s Warg Riders jumps off his Warg and approaches Thorin. Bilbo passed me on the ground and ran forward towards Thorin. The orc approaches Thorin and places its sword against his neck; raising the sword, the rider prepares to decapitate Thorin. As he swings his sword down, Bilbo throws himself at the orc and knocks him over. As they fight, Bilbo manages to stab and kill the orc. As Azog growls in anger, Thorin goes unconscious. Pulling his sword out of the dead orc’s body, Bilbo stands in front of the unconscious Thorin and protects his body. He waves his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs. Azog smiles in hatred and speaks in the Black Speech to his Orcs.

A couple of Wargs and Riders approach Bilbo, snarling. Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, who have managed to get off the tree, plow into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them. In the confusion, Bilbo yells and leaps forward, wounding a Warg. The White Warg hits Bilbo with his head and sends him flying, however. As the fighting around them continues, Azog and his White Warg approach Bibo to kill him. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin have been surrounded by Wargs, and Bilbo is at Azog’s mercy. 

I looked to the sky as I heard some of the dwarves scream and saw an Eagle fly over head. Several more Eagles appear and join the fray. Some grab Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff. Others knock down trees, which crush the Wargs below them. Another Eagle fans the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burns the Wargs. Azog snarls in frustration. One Eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away. As Thorin is lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground. Azog roars and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him; the Eagle heads straight for an alarmed Bibo and snatches him off the ground. It then throws Bilbo, and he screams as he falls toward the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle. The rest of the Eagles proceed to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away. I looked up and saw an Eagle was carrying a few silver items, they were my bow and sword, another Eagle flew down and wrapped its talons around my body carrying me away. When only Gandalf is left in the tree, the roots give way and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff. Gandalf leaps clear of it and is caught by an Eagle. As the Eagles fly away with all the Company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growl in anger and frustration.

After many miles of flying through the air I kept falling in and out of consciousnesses hearing Bilbo call to me every now and again along with Ballin.

~

The Eagles approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear; it is the Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.  
“Thorin! Thorin.” I heard Gandalf yell, I managed to gather some of my strength and stay awake. An eagle rested me at the back of the group as the others ran to Thorin's aid. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin’s face and whispers a spell. Thorin’s eyes flutter open and he gasps for air. He speaks weakly.  
“The halfling?” I heard Thorin speak as I stayed sitting on the floor and smiled to myself,  
“It’s all right. Bilbo is here. He’s quiet safe.” Gandalf spoke and gestured towards Bilbo,  
Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up. However, once he’s up, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo.  
“You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?” Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks worried and frightened. “I’ve never been so wrong in all my life!” Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. The other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Gandalf smiles. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugs Thorin back. “I am sorry I doubted you.” Thorin left his hand on Bilbo's shoulder.  
“No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar.” Bilbo smiled, as everyone chuckles, the Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin looks beyond Bilbo and sees something; he strides forward, and the others follow his gaze. I could see in front of them the lonely mountain. Though I stayed quiet and turned away from the group, what happened to me back there? I placed my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes,

“Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth.” Gandalf spoke,  
“Our home.” Thorin spoke proudly, birds were heard flying by as I looked up. I wish I could be a bird right now and leave before they all turn on me...  
“A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.” Oin pointed,  
“That, my dear Oin, is a thrush.” Gandalf corrected Oin and I saw him look back at me, he quietly made his way by the group and over to myself.  
“But we’ll take it as a sign - a good omen.” Thorin looked towards the mountain, as I looked up at Gandalf he offered his hand to me to help me stand,  
“You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us.” Bilbo agreed, I took Gandalf's hand and slowly stood.

"Careful, my lady. You fought very well." Gandalf spoke gently, the dwarves turned around and looked at myself, I could barely stand. Bilbo and Thorin walked over to me and Gandalf,  
"What are you?" Thorin asked me, I shook my head,  
"One minute I was human... Next... I do not know." I sighed and then winced placing my hand at the back of my neck Gandalf looked and placed his own hand on my shoulder near my neck. I pulled my hand over and saw my own blood, looking to Thorin I saw... Fear in his eyes?  
"No, Raine..." Bilbo spoke, Gandalf started muttering some spell under his breath and I cried out feeling a burning sensation on my back, Thorin leaned forward and grabbed me in his arms as Gandalf stood back. I felt Thorin holding me as Bilbo gasped, "It's... Healed?" Bilbo looked to Gandalf,  
"She is not destined to die just yet." Gandalf smiled as I stood back and looked Thorin in his eyes, I wanted to push myself away from the dwarf but he held me still,  
"You protected the entire company." Thorin looked at me, I nodded and looked down as he still held me,  
"I just... I felt angry... I couldn't let them hurt any of you. I had to do something to protect you all as best I could." I looked over Thorin's face. "You aren't angry?" I asked,  
"Why would I be angry? You know as much as we do about your past. I was wrong about you too, Raine." Thorin admitted as he released me from his arms and stepped back. I smiled at the dwarf and then looked around at the others,  
"I'd do anything for you lot. I know what it's like to miss home, and with the fact that you still have a home to go to I'd rather help you get there, this will give me some peace." I smiled and looked back at Thorin, on his face was a very warm smile.

Thorin stepped towards me and lifted one of my hands in his,  
"You are very welcome to stay at Erebor, once we reclaim it." Thorin spoke, my eyes darted between his own as I thought about his offer. I looked up at the other dwarves and saw some of them were smirking at us both... I felt my face warm up immensely as I looked back down at Thorin,  
"Why is your face going red, Raine?" Ori asked genuinely, most of the other dwarves started laughing and Gandalf suddenly started moving them off towards the stairway to head back down the cliff.  
"Live with you?" I asked quietly as the others were making their way down, Thorin smiled gently and bowed his head slightly to nod, "I like that idea." I smiled, but deep down I knew I probably couldn't because of my past, I need to find out who I am. But maybe I could give it a rest for a few years and then maybe head out. Thorin smiled at me as he stood back, I thought about the last few months and frowned curiously at Thorin.

"Thorin," I started, he looked at me suspiciously as I was looking at him curiously, "When we found my weapons in Rivendell you carried me back to my room didn't you?" I asked, Thorin's posture suddenly changed to be upright and slightly defensive,  
"I did." Thorin nodded,  
"You said something before I passed out and I just wanted to check I wasn't going mad." I put my hand to my forehead and noticed Thorin's eyes widen a little, "You called me a beauty. Was that true?" I asked, I could see Thorin looking slightly uncomfortable, "If you did then thank you." I smiled gently towards the dwarf who was shocked at my reaction. I walked towards Thorin and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek gently, "You've risked your life for me on many occasions and have helped me through quite a bit so far. I do appreciate it." I smiled and turned to leave.

I started to walk towards the stairs heading down the cliff side, I reached the top of the stairs and Thorin had quickly caught up with me and pulled me towards him. I found myself in Thorin's arms feeling a soft pressure on my lips, as I blinked in shock I saw/felt Thorin kissing me. After a few seconds I moved my hands to Thorin's face and leaned in to return his kiss. I cared for this dwarf greatly and over the last few months those feelings have gone from dislike to something I haven't felt in a very long time.

"Uncle, where are yo-?" Fili called and stopped as he saw us both, Thorin and myself looked towards Fili who after realising what he walked in on turned around with a big grin on his face,  
"Fili!" Thorin quickly moved after his nephew as I soon followed him downstairs, I guess Thorin wanted to tell the company himself then have Fili do so.

Either way, I have never been happier then I currently a right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this so far as we have come to the end of the first film. Feedback is greatly appreciated from anyone! As I said in a previous chapter I haven't written anything for a while so if I did a typo or a grammatical error please tell me and I shall try to correct. I do read through my stories to try and check to see if I have missed anything, but if you spot something please let me know.
> 
> More translations below.
> 
> Orc  
> Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? - Do you smell it? The scent of fear?  
> Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob. - I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.  
> Kod, Toragid biriz. - That one is mine.  
> Worori-da! - Kill the others!  
> Sho gad adol! - Drink their blood!  
> Biriz torag khobdudol. - Bring me the Dwarf’s head.


	7. The Shoreline

The day had been long and travelling by foot made us slower and gave the orcs more of a chance to catch up with us. Night fell quickly and we hid in a little area surrounded by tall stone as Bilbo snuck back to scout of the area to see where the Orcs were. I sat on a rock at the edge of the group as Fili walked over to me with Kili.

I had my hand resting on my chin which was on my knee, I was in deep thought about recent events. I glanced up at the brothers and saw them both smiling at me, I sat up straight and folded my arms looking between them suspiciously.  
"So you and our uncle are...?" Kili asked,  
"It's as he said when we climbed down Carrock. We are going to see what happens. We do care for each other, and we don't want any special treatment." I looked between Kili and Fili. They both nodded with smiles on their faces as Bilbo ran back seconds later.

“How close is the pack?” Dwalin asked Bilbo as the hobbit too a second to catch his breath,  
“Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it.” Bilbo started,  
“Have the Wargs picked up our scent?” Dwalin asked,  
“Not yet, but they will; we have another problem.” Bilbo tried to explain as I stood up and walked over to Gandalf,  
“Did they see you? They saw you!” Gandalf was incredibly worried,  
“No, that's not it.” Bilbo looked at Gandalf who then turned to the others with a smile on his face,  
“What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material.” Gandalf spoke proudly as the dwarves nodded in agreement. Though as I looked at Bilbo's face he seemed exasperated that no one seemed to be hearing him out.  
“Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there.” Bilbo interrupted everyone, we all stopped and looked at Bilbo,  
“What form did it take? Like a bear?” Gandalf asked, I looked at him with an obvious frown,  
“Ye..." Bilbo paused and looked curiously at Gandalf, "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger.” Bilbo stopped,  
“You knew about this beast?” Bofur looked at Gandalf who turned away from the group and walked a few steps away, “I say we double back.” Bofur looked at everyone,  
“And be run down by a pack of Orcs.” Thorin looked at Bofur,  
“There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge.” Gandalf started, but he was still turned away from the group,  
“Whose house? Are they friend or foe?” Thorin asked, Gandalf turned around and looked at Thorin,  
“Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us.” Gandalf spoke honestly, I sighed closing my eyes for a moment.  
“What choice do we have?” Thorin asked, I jumped hearing a loud roar in the distance along with trees colliding against something strong,  
“None.” Gandalf answered, time to move.

The company is running through plains and across streams, we all make our way running for not only the bear but from the orcs too.  
“Come on!” Gandalf called, as we run through a forest, I manage to run ahead of the dwarves and follow closely behind Gandalf. An ear-splitting roar echoed through the forest causing the group to halt for a moment. Fear washes over the group as we look towards Gandalf. “This way, quickly!” Gandalf called and we all continued forward, as the dwarves panic and run, Bombur looks on in shock until he is pulled along by Bofur.  
“Bombur, come on!” Bofur called,

We exit the forest and I spot a house in the distance surrounded by a large hedge in the middle of the plain. Making sure all the dwarves managed to get out of the forest I wait at the back of the group to count them. Nobody is going to get left behind.  
“To the house! Run!” Gandalf yelled, I ran behind the dwarves and saw Bombour manage to run by the entire group and towards the house. Bombour gets to the door before everyone else,   
“Come on, get inside!” Gandalf yells as Bombour flung himself at the door but fell backwards as it was locked, he rest of the dwarves managed to catch up as I looked back and saw the bear in the forest, the other dwarves push against the door banging and trying to get it open, “Open the door!” Gandalf yelled,  
“Quickly!” Thorin pushed through the group and managed to get the door to open, the dwarves push through as Gandalf stood next to me and saw the bear charging through the plains to the house. Myself and Gandalf pushed inside last as the dwarves pushed the door closed but was met by the beers head. As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear, I stood next to him ready to strike.  
“Come on, lads!” Dwalin urged them on and with a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sigh in shock, fear, and tiredness. I sighed and finally relaxed my tense muscle,  
“What is that?” Ori asked as most of the company looked to Gandalf,  
“That...is our host.” Gandalf answered as his eyes scanned the dwarves, my brow furrowed and I sat down on the floor where I stood. “His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer.” Gandalf explained, “Sometimes he’s a huge black bear; sometimes he’s a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves.” Gandalf turned around as I saw Ori peaking through a crack in the door,  
“He’s leaving!” Ori cheered but he was suddenly pulled back by Dori,  
“Come away from there! It’s not natural, none of it. It’s obvious: he’s under some dark spell.” Dori spoke not understanding what Gandalf was saying,  
“Don’t be a fool; he’s under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You’ll be safe here tonight.” Gandalf snapped and looked towards Dori, he soon turned and let the group.

Thorin walked over to me and offered his hand to help me up, I placed mine in his and he pulled me to stand.  
"Are you okay?" Thorin asked, I nodded and looked around everyone,  
"Best find a place to sleep." I spoke as Thorin smiled gently, we walked around the home of Beorn and found a comfy place to sleep. I grabbed a blanket from the side and moved to lay on the floor but Thorin stopped me,  
"Sleep on here, I'd rather you sleep on the bench then on the floor." Thorin spoke as I smiled at him,  
"I've slept in mud before Thorin, cold stone will not harm me for one night." I smirked as Thorin grabbed another blanket and wrapped it up to support his head, I lay down on the floor and Thorin lay down next to me. I took a deep breath and relaxed my body, closing my eyes I felt Thorin's arm land gently on my waist.

The day had been long and tiring, I soon fell asleep in the home of another shape shifter.

~

The next day I woke up early and felt a body close behind me, Thorin must have pulled me closer during the night as we slept. I smiled to myself gently and slowly sat up being careful not to wake Thorin. I looked around and saw him sleeping peacefully, turning my neck I stretched my muscles on my shoulders to slowly wake my body up. I sat up and saw Gandalf was already up, I gently moved out of Thorin's arms and towards the wizard.  
"Good morning, my lady." Gandalf spoke quietly as we were the first to wake up, I nodded towards him with a gentle smile.

I sat and talked with Gandalf until most of the others had woken up, we all waited by the door as the sun had already rose. The others were debating on how to approach Beorn to introduce us, and since Gandalf said that he wasn't too keen on Dwarves they were all worried.

I sat on a bench away from the group as Nori spoke up,  
"Well I say we should leg it, slip out the back way." Nori suggested feeling quite afraid of the man chopping wood outside, Dwalin grabbed Nori's arm and turned him sharply,  
"I am not running from anyone, beast or not." Dwalin growled, some of the other dwarves started to speak up,  
"There. Is no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the wood without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down, before we even get to the forest." Gandalf interrupted the group and looked at Bilbo who had just joined myself, "Bilbo, there you are, now this will require some delicate handling. Now, we must tread very carefully, the last person to had startled him was torn to shreds." Gandalf explained as I saw Thorin and Kili look at each other, "I will go first, and ah, Bilbo, if you could come with me along with Raine," I looked up at Gandalf and moved towards the wizard without any fear, if he was half man half beast he would be able to sense fear quite well. Bilbo however stepped forward nervously,  
"I-Is this a good idea?" The hobbit asked,  
"Yes, Bilbo. Now the rest of you wait here, and don't come out until I give the signal." Gandalf explained as I waited next to Gandalf by the door, I looked back at Thorin and gave him a small smile as I could see he looked slightly worried, though he hid it with a small frown on his face.  
"Wait for the signal." Bofur nodded nervously,  
"No sudden movements or loud noises and no crowding him. Only come out in pairs... Oh, actually Bombour, you count as two so you should come out alone." Gandalf explained to the dwarves as they were nodding in acknowledgement, "Remember, wait for the signal." Gandalf explained and the three of us walked out of Beorn's home.

Walking forward I stay besides Gandalf and Bilbo, the wizard coughs and moves his hand through his hair as we all started walking forward,  
"You're nervous." Bilbo spoke and Gandalf looked past me and towards the hobbit in disbelief,  
"Nervous... What nonsense." Gandalf muttered as we stopped near the larger human who continued to chop wood, "Good morning!…….’Good morning!" Gandalf called twice as the man hadn't heard him the first tim. Beorn stops and turns slowly to Gandalf and myself.  
“Who are you?” Beorn asked, he looked intimidating with his large figure, his back was covered in hair just like a wild animal and his eyes were a black as the night sky.  
"I’m Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey, and this is Lady Raine." Gandalf introduced us,   
"Never heard of you." Beorn looked between both of us,  
"I’m a wizard! Perhaps you’ve heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood." Gandalf explained,  
"What do you want?" Beorn got straight to the point,  
"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgins last night." Gandalf explained, I glanced down as I noticed Bilbo in the corner of my eye peak his head from behind myself. Beorn had spotted Bilbo and frowned at the hobbit.  
"Who is this little fellow?" Beorn asked,  
"This would be Mr. Baggins, of the Shire." I spoke and looked towards Beorn  
"He’s not a dwarf, is he?" Beorn asked, while holding his axe in a threatening position,  
"No, he is a hobbit. Comes from a good family and a good home." I explained as Beorn looked me up and down for a second, I noticed he sniffed the air as the wind blew from behind us gently.

"A wizard, a halfling and a shape shifter... How come you’re here?" Beorn spoke as he had his hands on top of his axe, I looked straight towards Gandalf, how was he able to tell I was a shape shifter? He does not know of me...  
"It seems we've had a bad time from Goblins in the mountains." Gandalf explained as he placed his hand on my upper arm to calm my worry,  
"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do." Beorn spoke,  
"You are absolutely right," Gandalf waved his arm as he let go of me.

Hearing shuffling behind us I looked back and saw Dwalin walk out with Balin, Beorn lifted his axe up in a second and looked at the two dwarves as Gandalf nervously looked back at Beorn,  
"I must confess, several of our group are dwarves..." Gandalf explained,  
"Do you call two, several?" Beorn asked a pretty good question as my head turned towards Gandalf,  
"Well, now that you put it that way..." Gandalf started stuttering and I moved in front of him.

"We are a larger group yes, thirteen dwarves and us three. I'd rather not lie to you and tell you the truth outright." I spoke as Gandalf placed his hand on my shoulder, the other dwarves started to pile out as Beorn stared at me, every few seconds he would look up to see the dwarves coming out in their pairs until four came out together.

"Are there any more, or is this girl telling the truth?" Beorn asked as I looked back, Thorin was the last one to step out and look towards Beorn, I sighed and looked back at the tall man. "I appreciate your honesty shape shifter." Beorn spoke, my brow furrowed as Beorn bowed his head slightly.

~

We moved back into Beorn's house and sat around his table, Beorn gave us food and milk to drink which I was grateful for. I had grown incredibly hungry,  
"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?” Beorn looked to Thorin who was besides me,  
“You know of Azog? How?” Thorin asked he seemed very surprised,  
“My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved.” Beorn explained, I looked down at his wrists to see the remnants of manacles on Beorn’s wrist. “Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.” Beorn explained,  
“There are others like you?” Bilbo asked, I looked at him and frowned slightly, I doubt there were any more of Beorn's kind.  
"Once, there were many.” Beorn answered,  
“And now?” Bilbo asked again, curiosity getting the better of the hobbit.  
“Now, there is only one.” Beorn answered grimly, I looked at my food on the plate, everyone was silent.

Though I frowned and looked up at the skin changer,  
"You knew I was similar to yourself though?" I asked as Beorn looked down at me,  
"Yes, your scent is similar to that of a skin changer but is also... Different." Beorn looked over my face,  
"Yes, our lady Raine here can change her form but into many other creatures of the land not just one." Gandalf explained, I noticed an immediate change in Beorn's expression,  
"Are you from this land? Or the land they call a myth? Shoreline." Beorn looked at me, his expression almost seemed hopeful,  
"I have no memories of my past, so I cannot answer." I bowed my head,  
"It is told my people came from a place beyond here, called Shoreline." Beorn explained,  
"I wish I knew..." I turned my back to Beorn and looked back at the plate in front of me. I could feel Thorin's eyes, no, not just Thorin's but everyone's eyes upon me.

“You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked the group,  
“Before Durin’s Day falls, yes.” Gandalf answered,  
“You are running out of time.” Beorn looked towards the wizard,  
“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.” Gandalf explained as I finished my food,  
“A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.” Beorn explained,  
“We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.” Gandalf explained to Beorn,  
“Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.” Beorn shook his head,  
"What do you mean?” Thorin asked and looked towards the skin changer,  
"There lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.” Beorn explained as I looked to Thorin who's expression was showing shock. “I don’t like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.” Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin who is standing with his arms crossed. “But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?” Beorn looked down at the dwarven prince. I sighed with relief and stood from the table.

We mounted the ponies and waited for Gandalf and Beorn as they talked together away from the group, my eye were fixated on Beorn. I was too much in thought about what Beorn said to have heard Thorin try to talk to me, I looked up at him with a blank face as Bilbo spoke too,  
"Raine, are you okay?" Bilbo asked,  
"I... I don't know. Thinking about what Beorn said about the place called Shoreline." I answered,  
"I wouldn't worry about it lass. That place is a myth." Balin spoke,  
"Myth's are based on some version of the truth." I looked at Balin. "You sound like you know of it?" I asked as Balin looked at Thorin for a second,  
"It's a land that is said to be home to those with pure intentions to help the land prosper." Balin explained, "The land is said to be protected by a wall of mountains with only one entrance that has an enchantment put on the halls, if your intentions are pure you may pass if not then you will be lost inside them until the end of days." Balin finished, I looked to the ground and frowned, could that be where I am really from? Thorin moved next to me and placed his hand on my arm,  
"We shall help you find out who you are as best as we can after getting back Erebor." Thorin spoke, I looked up at him with shock, I couldn't ask Thorin to leave his home once he's reclaimed it to help me find my own... 

“Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind.” Beorn called as Gandalf got on his horse and we all turned to leave for the forest. The company rides rapidly across the land, slowing to a stop as they approach a looming, gloomy-looking forest. Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway.  
“The Elven Gate.” Gandalf turns and calls to the others. “Here lies our path through Mirkwood.” Gandalf spoke,  
“No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.” Dwalin dismounts. Gandalf squints as he sees something in the distance; it is Beorn, in his bear-form, watching them from a distant ridge. I jumped off my horse as Thorin jumped off his as well, he moved besides myself as I looked at Thorin.  
“Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master.” Gandalf called. The dwarves and Bilbo dismount and begin taking their supplies off the ponies. Bilbo approaches the forest on foot.  
“This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?” Bilbo spoke,  
“Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south.” Gandalf explained and headed in the forest.

Thorin took my hand and looked up at me,  
"Are you okay?" Thorin asked, I nodded,  
"I think so, what Beorn said surprised me. Caught me off guard." I admitted as Thorin's hand reached up to my cheek, I closed my eyes and felt his thumb gently caress my face.

The unladen ponies trot away; Nori is just about to finish unsaddling Gandalf’s horse when Gandalf emerges from the forest.  
“Not my horse! I need it.” As Gandalf strides forward, the Company looks up and murmurs in surprise. I turned towards Gandalf with Thorin,  
“You’re not leaving us?” Bilbo asked,  
“I would not do this unless I had to.” Gandalf looks at Thorin, then turns and looks at a dejected Bilbo. “You’ve changed, Bilbo Baggins. You’re not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." Gandalf spoke,  
“I was going to tell you; I...found something in the Goblin tunnels.” Bilbo started as Gandalf looked down at the hobbit,  
“Found what?” Gandalf leans forward curiously and suspiciously; Bilbo doesn’t answer immediately, but places his hands inside his pocket and fumbles around. “What did you find?” Gandalf asked, Bilbo stays silent for several more seconds, then finally responds  
“My courage.” Bilbo spoke proudly he removes his hand from his pocket.  
“Good. Well, that’s good. You’ll need it.” Gandalf spoke as heturns and begins walking toward his horse; he speaks as he passes Thorin. “I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me.” Gandalf stops and looks hard at Thorin as he says this, then continues toward his horse. I looked towards Thorin as he nodded, Thorin looked back at myself and his hand moved over to mine as he gently squeezed it,, “This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.” Gandalf spoke to everyone as I looked around the group seeing if anyone was worried,  
“Lead us astray? What does that mean?” Bilbo turned towards Dwalin, Gandalf gets on his horse as the weather took a turn, a few rain drops hit my face as I looked up at the sky. The sun was still shining but the rain was still falling lightly. I closed my eyes and felt the cool water hitting my face.

“You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again.” Gandalf wheels his horse and rides away. “No matter what may come, stay on the path!” Gandalf called as he turned and left the Company.

The Company turn toward the forest.  
“Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day.” Thorin spoke,  
“Durin’s Day. Let’s go!” Dwalin cheered,  
“This is our one chance to find the hidden door.” Thorin called as he led the group forward into the forest.

I looked at the trees, something about this forest felt... Familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Start of the 2nd film here! I am catching up to where I finished writing this so uploading the chapters may take a bit longer now as I’m back to work and training is really busy. So I hope you guys are still enjoying this story! A lot more of Raine’s past is going to be coming to light soon!!


	8. A Soft Goodbye

The Company enters Mirkwood. They are following the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin leads. At one point, the path turns a corner.  
“The path goes this way.” Thorin spoke and turned to follow the path, as the dwarves and Bilbo keep following the path through the forest, it twists and turns over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more.

The company make their way through the forest until Dori calls out,  
"We found a bridge." He yelled back as the front of the group stopped. Bilbo walked to the edge of the bridge and looked down into the mist covered river. I could sense the magic radiating from that place. "Well... Most of it." Dori added,  
"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted." Thorin explained as I followed behind him.  
"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur peered over the edge of the bridge.  
"We must find another way to cross." Thorin spoke and walked along the edge of the river as I followed behind.

Though Kili climbed on top of a trunk and pulled on some vines,  
"These vines are strong enough." Kili spoke,  
"Kili, lets send the lightest first." Thorin spoke, the dwarves turned towards Bilbo as I stepped back, Thorin definitely wasn't going to let me go first. I looked at Bilbo sympathetically as he made his way over. I followed behind Thorin as he was straight after Bilbo.

I moved past Thorin and jumped onto a vine as Bilbo made it over the other side. I climbed along the vines quicker then Bilbo did and managed to slink across them with ease. Landing on the other side Bilbo had called out saying nobody should cross but the others had already followed behind.

Thorin landed next to me and smiled at myself as I helped Bilbo to stand. I heard hooves in the distance and the three of us looked to see a white stag. My jaw dropped as it stood there looking at us, I smiled seeing the magnificent beast. Though my smile faded hearing a bow string creak, my head turned to Thorin and I placed my hand on top of his, he looked at me and I shook my head. One of the dwarves slipped on a vine and called out in shock which frightened the stag and made it run off. I sighed in disappointment and looked at the dwarves.

Bombour fell into the water asleep seconds later and with the efforts of everyone else we managed to pull him out.

Nobody knew how much time had passed... How many days, we carried Bombour through the forest. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the paving stones of the trail.  
“This way.” Dwalin called, we continue walking.  
“Air. I need air.” Bofur moaned,  
“My head, it’s spinning.” Oin complained, the dwarves suddenly run into each other as Nori, in front, stops abruptly. “What’s happening?” Oin called  
“Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?” Thorin asked,  
“The path...it’s disappeared!” Nori explained, I frowned in confusion, when did we lose it? Time has been going to slow but yet so fast... What time is it?  
“What’s going on?” Dwalin asked,  
“We’ve lost the path!” Oin replied, I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the tree, I felt suffocated... Worn out, something was gripping my neck, I reached up and placed my hands at my neck and felt nothing.   
“Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!” Thorin yelled.

The Company wanders through the forest. The forest is beginning to affect them mentally, and they stagger about.  
“I don’t remember this place before. None of it’s familiar.” Balin spoke,  
“It’s got to be here.” Dori explained,  
“What hour is it?” Thorin asked,  
“I do not know. I don’t even know what day it is.” Dwalin answered,  
“Is there no end to this accursed place?” Thorin yelled at the top of his voice. The dwarves are all muttering and rambling as they wander about. Bilbo absentmindedly plucks a spiderweb; it vibrates, and the vibrations continue through the various linked spiderwebs and far off into the forest. Bilbo plucks the web again.

They continue walking; I keep my head down, it felt like I was spinning Ori leans down and picks up a tobacco pouch. Dori then takes it from him.  
“Look.” Ori spoke, as Dori held the pouch,  
“A tobacco pouch. There’s dwarves in these woods.” Dori examined it as Bofur rook the pouch from Dori,  
“Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine.” Bofur spoke, as I leaned against a tree, Bilbo walked over to them as I closed my eyes, my head spun as the others talked.

I looked forward and saw Thorin approach the group as I looked up and saw Bilbo climbing a tree, what was he doing? What were we all doing? Why were we here?

My back slid down against the tree and I landed on the floor, sitting with my legs spread forward I looked to the floor, a voice sounded in my head.

"Bí láidir, úsáid na cosa agus a fháil ar bun..."

It was a mans voice, and it was the last thing I heard as I blacked out.

~~

Thorin looked to Raine and saw her head fall forward,  
"Raine..." Thorin knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder, with no reply Thorin lifted her head gently with his hand to see her eyes closed, "Raine, wake up" Thorin spoke, though he stopped as he heard a noise in the distance. “What? What’s that?” Thorin spoke and moved his arms around Raine trying to lift her up. Thorin looked to the other dwarves as they were yelling amongst themselves. “Enough! Quiet! All of you! We’re being watched.” Thorin yelled as he lifted Raine in his arms, Ori and Dori looked at her with worry.

~

My eyes opened to see a white webbing around me, I tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled voice,  
"Thorin, over here!" I heard a voice, then hands pulled at the webbing and the light filled my vision blinding me or a few seconds,  
"Raine, get her out of this." Thorin spoke as I felt my hands freed as I sat up I saw a spider crawl over,  
"Thorin!" I yelled, he ran forward with Dwalin as Balin helped me out of the bindings, Balin handed me my bow and sword as I stood.

A blonde Elf, Legolas, runs through the treetops, then swings down a spider’s silk in order to land on it and kill it. He slides on the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half, and comes up kneeling with an arrow nocked in his bow and pointed at Thorin. Several other Mirkwood elves appear, drawing arrows and pointing them at the dwarves.  
“Do not think I won’t kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure.” Legolas spoke, I knew him from his visits to Rivendell, though he was not keen on dwarves at all. The dwarves look around and see that they are completely surrounded and outnumbered by Mirkwood Elves, all with drawn bows aimed at the dwarves.

“Help!” Kili was heard in the distance,  
“Kili!” Fili yelled as I looked at Thorin and Legolas saw me and his expression changed to that off confusion. We whirl around and see a spider pulling Kili away by the foot. A female Elf, Tauriel, runs through the forest. She kills three spiders with her bow and knife, then kills the spider pulling Kili with an arrow. She turns to attack another spider behind her, and yet another spider rushes toward Kili.

“Search them.” Legolas spoke, the elves approach the dwarves and started searching them. Another elf came to me and took my bow and sword from me. An elf confiscates two of Fili’s knives. Legolas pulls a picture frame with two pictures out of Gloin’s pocket.  
“Hey! Give it back! That’s private!” Gloin protested,  
“Who is this? Your brother?” Legolas looked at the photo,  
“That is my wife!” Gloin glared, Legolas looks at the other picture, which is of a dwarf child.  
“And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?” Legolas grimaced,  
“That’s my wee lad, Gimli.” Gloin answered, Legolas raises his eyebrow at Gloin in contempt. Meanwhile, the elf searching Fili finds even more knives all around his person. Fili sighs when the elf finds even some in a secret hidden pocket.

“Gyrth in yngyl bain?” Legolas spoke to Tauriel,  
“Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar.” Tauriel replies as Legolas is handed my bow and blade, he looks over them as another elf hands Legolas Thorin’s sword, Orcrist, and he inspects it.  
“Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh.” Legolas looked at Thorin, “Where did you get this?” Legolas asked Thorin,  
“It was given to me.” Thorin replied honestly, Legolas points the sword at Thorin.  
“Not just a thief, but a liar as well.” Legolas spoke, I frowned at Legolas as he turned away, “Enwenno hain!” Legolas called, the elves begin to lead the us all away. As they begin to walk, Bofur turns and whispers to Thorin  
“Thorin, where’s Bilbo?” Bofur whispered as I looked around the group, Thorin looks around, but sees no sign of Bilbo.

We are led over a bridge and into the Woodland Realm. After they pass through, Legolas addresses the guards of the gate.  
“Holo in ennyn.” Legolas yelled, I looked back as the doors closed, I looked forward again and my brow furrowed, this couldn't happen to us now... We needed to be out there travelling, we were running out of time.

We were being led through the raised wooden walkways of the Woodland Realm. The entire place is built out of tree roots in a subterranean cavern. I felt a hand grab my own and I smiled slightly looking down at Thorin as he kept looking ahead. Legolas shown myself and Thorin to a cell together and closed the cell door behind us. I moved to the floor and sat down as Thorin stayed standing and waited for the elves to leave.

“This is not the end of it! You hear me?” Dwalin yelled,  
“Let us out of here!” Gloin called,  
“Get off me!“ Dori moaned, the elves soon leave as I pull my legs to my chest and sigh, I had never been here before... Elrond would never let me visit here and I've never been anywhere near Mirkwood.

I feel Thorin move next to me as he knelt down and placed a hand on my shoulder,  
"Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet." Thorin spoke,  
"I've never been here before... And I'm worried we will not get to Erebor in time." I looked up at Thorin, his expression softened as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I blinked in surprise and looked up at Thorin as he lifted my chin with his hand,  
"They didn't catch Bilbo. He's still out there." Thorin spoke quietly, I nodded as Thorin moved next to me to sit on the floor. Thorin lifted his arm up and I took it as an invitation to rest my head on Thorin's chest as I moved closer to him, "Take this as an opportunity to rest." Thorin whispered in my ear as I nodded.

"I heard a voice before passing out..." I spoke, I felt Thorin shift uncomfortably,  
"A voice?" He asked,  
"Yes... It was a language I've not heard in a very, very long time but I knew what it said... And it sounded familiar." I answered,  
"What did they say?" Thorin asked,  
"Be strong, use those legs and get up... Something like that. I swear I've heard someone say that to me before..." I frowned in thought. Thorin did not reply, maybe in thought too? Maybe worried about me leaving after we reclaim Erebor.

I heard footsteps walking down and two elves appear at the cell door,  
"You have been ordered to see Lord Thranduil." The elves looked at Thorin, I noticed their glares towards Thorin as they saw us close together, I moved away as Thorin stood up and moved to the cell door. The door opened and he glanced back at me for a moment before leaving with the elves. The door closed loudly as I looked away to the ground.

I stayed on the ground as Thorin left the cell with the elves,  
"Raine, are you okay?" Balin asked as I shifted more towards the cell door,  
"I'm okay... Feeling a bit disheartened but I'll be okay." I replied,  
"Try not to feel like that lass, we will be okay." Balin spoke,  
"Thanks." I replied and leaned my head back against the wall.

"Could you sing a song, Raine?" Ori called,  
"I guess... But it won't be a happy one." I replied, and thought of a song.

"When the light begins to fade,   
And shadows fall across the sea,  
One bright star in the evening sky,  
Your love's light leads me on my way." I sang, I was quite loud so the other dwarves could hear me no matter how far away they were, I was hoping Thranduil would hear me also and recognise my voice, I wanted to talk to him to see if he could let us out.

"There's a dream that will not sleep,  
A burning hope that will not die.  
So I must go now with the wind,  
And leave you waiting on the tide." I could hear some footsteps moving not far from my cell, they stopped not far away.

"Time to fly, time to touch the sky.  
One voice alone - a haunting cry.  
One song, one star burning bright,  
Let it carry me through darkest night." I closed my eyes and looked away from the door.

"Rain comes over the grey hills," another voice sang and I looked up,  
"And on the air, a soft goodbye." I sang and stood up as a man moved in front of my cell, his hair was platinum and his eyes bright blue,  
"Hear the song that I sing to you,  
When the time has come to fly." We sang together, this man in front of me looked very similar to myself, his voice was soft but it was deep. Where I had a slim feminine figure his was more bulky and tall. The muscles I could see were defined.

"When I leave and take the wing,  
And find the land that fate will bring,  
The brightest star in the evening sky," We stayed in harmony,  
"Is your love far from me." The man sang quietly,  
"Is your love waiting far for me." I sang, a smile crept on both of our faces.

"Oh, is your love waiting far from me." We finished together, I looked over the mans face and he examined mine.

"My name is Reck," Reck spoke,  
"Raine." I replied, he looked so much like myself,  
"Reck, mankoi naa lle sinome?" Legolas stood close by,  
"I... Amin nae seeien ya nae singein." Reck replied,  
"Come away." Legolas spoke, Reck looked at me and mouthed goodbye. I nodded as he left with Legolas.

"Who was that?" Balin asked,  
"I don't know..." I replied as I moved my hands up to hold the cell doors,  
"He looked very similar to you." Balin spoke,  
"I know... He also knows a song from my land." I looked to the ground,  
"Do you think he came from the same place as you?" Balin asked,  
"I don't just think that... I think he is my family." I replied and moved back to sit down on the ground.

Dwalin and several other dwarves throw themselves against their cell doors, grunting in their effort. Balin finally yells at them.  
“Leave it! There’s no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king’s consent.” Balin yelled,  
Thorin is thrown into a cell beside the other dwarves, and his jailer walks away with a ring of jangling keys. Thorin walked over to me as I stood up, he placed his hands on my waist and looked over my face, though he walked back to talk to Balin,  
“Did he offer you a deal?” Balin asked,  
“He did. I told him he could go ‘Ish kakhfê ai’d dur rugnu!’ - him and all his kin!” Thorin looked out of the cell, I sighed and rolled my eyes,  
“Well...that’s it, then. A deal was our only hope.” Balin spoke with a sigh,  
“Not our only hope.” Thorin spoke, he then looked back at me and walked over. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to kiss him, I blinked in surprise as Thorin's lips moulded against my own. Thorin pushed me back against the wall and as my body collided with the stone our lips parted for a second which gave Thorin the opportunity to move his lips from my own to my neck.

"I heard you singing from Thranduil's throne." Thorin whispered, "You sounded sad so I thought I would cheer you up." He added, I whimpered slightly feeling lips against my collarbone. Thorin's hands moved over my waist and hips, one of them moved up my shirt as I wanted to jump in surprise as I was ticklish. His fingers gently caressed my stomach making me shiver as I felt his fingers move just under my breast. He stroked the underside with one finger and I leaned my head back in pleasure relaxing at his touch.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and so did Thorin as he stopped and removed his hand. I saw him pull his coat in front of him, I assumed Thorin was incredibly aroused by me at this point. I straightened my shirt out as one elven guard appeared at the gate,  
"I told Thranduil what I thought about his deal. Why are you back?" Thorin demanded, he was being incredibly dominating at the moment.  
"The Lord doesn't wish to speak to you, he wishes to speak to the human." The elf spoke, I looked straight at the guard with a questioning look, Thorin turned back at me and stood between me and the cell door.  
"She's not going anywhere." Thorin stood protectively in front of me.  
"It's okay, Thorin. I'll be alright." I placed my hand on his shoulder, Thorin looked into my eyes as I smiled at him, "I need to speak to Thranduil about something I recently found anyway. I deserve some answers." I looked at the guard, "I won't be gone long." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, I felt Thorin relax as I rested my lips on his forehead and I moved towards the cell door.

I looked back at Thorin as the cell door was opened, stepping out I watched it close and looked at Balin in the next cell,  
"I'll explain everything when I am back." I looked at Thorin and nodded towards Balin.

Time to find out who Reck is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> Raine is finding more and more about her past now! Also the language I am using for Raine's land is Irish. I am using Google Translate for it so if something is off I do apologise if any of you are Irish and know how to speak it. But I hope you are enjoying this so far! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and here are more translations.
> 
> Irish  
> Bí láidir, úsáid na cosa agus a fháil ar bun - Be strong, get up and use those legs
> 
> Elven  
> Gyrth in yngyl bain? - Are the spiders dead?  
> Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar. - Yes, but more will come. They’re growing bolder.  
> Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh. - This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.  
> Enwenno hain! - (Rough translation) Take them!  
> Holo in ennyn. - Close the gate.  
> Mankoi naa lle sinome - Why are you here?  
> Amin nae seeien ya nae singein - I was just seeing who was singing
> 
> Dwarven  
> Ish kakhfê ai’d dur rugnu! - (Rough translation) I spit upon your grave!


	9. Barrel Riders

I was summoned to meet Lord Thranduil, I was glad about this as I had a few questions of my own to ask him. But as I arrived to the central platform on which his throne stood I saw the man I spoke to before... Reck. He was facing Lord Thranduil as well.

"Here she is, Lady Raine." Lord Thranduil gestured for me to stand next to Reck, I moved besides the man as the guards stayed at the top of the stairs. Moving next to Reck I glanced to my right at him and then back at Thranduil. "I assume you both know why you are here?" Thranduil spoke glancing between the two of us. Reck stayed quiet as I balled my hand into a fist,  
"We are related, are we not?" I asked Thranduil, Reck stayed still and standing tall, "Why have you or Lord Elrond never told us about each other's existence? Why have you kept us in the dark for so long? Why now?!" I yelled at Lord Thranduil, "You both have kept quiet and kept us apart for so long. Why is it that I meet by relative in a place like the dungeon?" I stepped forward towards Thranduil who stayed on his throne, Reck was glancing between me and Thranduil to see how his adoptive father was going to react to my blatant aggressive behaviour towards the Lord.

I stopped feeling a tear fall down my cheek, touching my face I sighed and took a deep breath,  
"There's a lot I've been told not to tell you. But I was told this, once you found each other you both needed to leave this place. Now I don't normally do this but... I will make you a deal." Thranduil started as I looked up at him, "I will let you... And the dwarves go if you promise to bring me back what's mine from the mountain." Thranduil spoke,  
"If we just walk out of here the dwarves will suspect that I've made a deal like that with you." I replied,  
"Well then, how about we stage a daring escape." Thranduil rolled his eyes,  
"I've got a better idea." I looked at Thranduil, "Tell me what you want and I'll tell you how we will escape. I will take it as my share." I looked over Thranduil's face,  
"There are gems in the mountain, as bright as star light, they belonged to someone I once cared about and I would like them back." Thranduil explained,  
"Done." I didn't think about it. I just wanted out of here and I wanted to talk to my relative. "We have another company member who your guards did not catch. He will most likely find a way in and manage to get us out. However we choose to get out try and hold back." I explained. 

Lord Thranduil nodded as Reck walked forward looking worried,  
"I've never been outside of Mirkwood... Who are we? Why are you making me leave." Reck was worried,  
"I believe Legolas has been training you to fight and you have managed to fight off some of the spiders from our lands, you will survive the outside world. Raine has been living on her own for many years now. She will help you."   
Thranduil explained, he looked between us. "You are also twins. Reck you are the eldest by ten minutes I believe." Thranduil looked at me as my jaw dropped, Reck turned to face me and I turned my head towards my brother.

I saw a smile creep on Reck's face,  
"Twin?" Reck spoke,  
"That's explains..." I started.  
"A lot." Reck finished, I smiled at Reck and stepped forward towards my brother,  
"My weapons will need to be retrieved, apparently the bow and arrows are mine and the sword is now yours." I explained, Reck smirked,  
"That's good, I'm not too skilled with a bow. Better with a sword." Reck nodded, "I'll go get them and we can say Legolas gave them to me." Reck explained as I nodded,  
"Yes, you will have to try and bump into us and we will probably pin you down and I'll persuade the company to let you come along. Balin seems to have figured out that we are related anyway so he will help with persuading the others." I nodded.

After discussing further what the plan would be to escape and what possible routes Bilbo would take us down I was escorted back to my cell and Reck stayed not far from the cells to keep an eye out.

~

I was pushed back into the cell and Thorin walked over to me immediately and placed his arms on my shoulders,  
"Are you okay?" He asked, I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek,  
"Yeah." I nodded as Thorin frowned and wiped his thumb gently across my cheek,  
"You've been crying. What has he done?" Thorin growled,  
"Nothing... I just learnt some amazing information." I smiled at Thorin as he looked confused, "I have a twin brother." I moved back against the wall and sighed, "Now I understand what Elrond meant by my other half. A twin... My brother." I shook my head in disbelief,  
"Was that the man who sang that song with you?" Balin asked from his cell,  
"Yes. Thranduil introduced us and tried to make a deal with us. I turned him down because of the fact that he and Elrond have kept both me and Reck a secret from each other for many years and I feel like I can't trust them." I frowned and closed my eyes, "People keep lying to me over and over..." I sighed. Thorin stepped closer to me and took my hand,  
"I would never lie to you, amralime." Thorin spoke, I looked at him as my jaw dropped, leaning forward I kissed his lips gently.

~

Later on myself and Thorin had cuddled up together again as the other dwarves spoke,  
“I’ll wager the sun’s on the rise. It must be nearly dawn.” Bofur called,  
“We’re never going to reach the mountain, are we?” Ori sighed, just then in front of our cell Bilbo appeared, I smiled at the hobbit as Thorin looked at him with a face full of relief,  
“Not stuck in here, you’re not!” Bilbo held up some keys as I stood up with Thorin,  
“Bilbo!” Balin exclaimed, the dwarves started rallying and Bilbo had to hush them.  
“Shhh! There are guards nearby!” Bilbo called, Bilbo unlocks Thorin’s cell and lets him out. He then proceeds to let all the dwarves out of their various cells, and they chuckle gleefully at their good fortune. Some of the dwarves start walking in a certain direction.

Some of the dwarves start walking upwards as they get out, though Bilbo stops them,  
“Not that way, down here. Follow me.” Bilbo spoke and proceeded to lead the dwarves and myself through the Woodland Realm, and they whisper indistinctly. 

Part the way down my brother stepped out casually in front of the group and looked up at us as he was reading a book. Thorin quickly jumped on him and pinned the man down as I gasped and grabbed Thorin but knelt down and covered Reck's mouth,  
"Thorin, no!" I held his wrist up as he was about to knock Reck out, Thorin looked at me, "This is my brother." I looked at Reck,  
"What do you want me to do? If we release him he'll tell the guards we are out." Thorin snapped quietly,  
"Then let's make him come with us." I suggested, Thorin frowned and looked down at my brother,  
"They do know the same songs, I doubt now that they've found each other they will want to lose each other again." Balin explained,  
"Thranduil wants Reck to stay here but Reck told me before I was sent back to the cell that he wants to leave." I looked over Thorin's face as he looked back at me,  
"Fine." Thorin gave in as I grinned, I leaned forward and kissed Thorin's lips gently,  
"Thank you." I whispered, "Now, don't scream or shout, okay?" I looked at Reck who was glaring at Thorin, but he nodded all the same. Thorin stepped off Reck and I helped Reck to stand, he hugged me suddenly and squeezed me slightly.  
"I won't let you down." Reck whispered as I nodded.

"Right... Let's go." Bilbo nodded and we all walked forward as Reck held my hand for a moment but then followed us through.

We sneak through the halls of the Woodland Realm, and eventually find themselves in the wine cellar. The elves there are sound asleep around a table, with several empty bottles of wine in front of them. Bilbo leads the us further in.  
“This way.” Bilbo explained as I looked at Reck,  
“I don’t believe it; we’re in the cellars!” Kili explained as I heard the dwarves are getting mad at Bilbo.  
“You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!” Bofur exclaimed,  
“I know what I’m doing!” Bilbo snapped back,  
“Shhh!” Bofur hushed everyone,  
“This way.” Bilbo gestured everyone to move down the stairs.

We sneak into a large room in which several barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of the room. All the barrels have one end open.  
“Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!” Bilbo pointed at the barrels.  
“Are you mad?! They’ll find us!” Dwalin glared at him,  
“No, no, they won’t, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!” Bilbo begged, Reck grinned as he seemed to know what Bilbo was trying to suggest,  
"Trust him, it's the perfect way out, I know where this leads to. It takes you down a river right out of the Woodland Realm." Reck explained as the dwarves started bickering until they hear a commotion in the distance.  
“Do as he says!” Thorin instructed, each of the dwarves climbs into a barrel. Bilbo walks along, counting to make sure all the dwarves have been accounted for, myself and Reck got in some barrels near the front with Thorin.  
“What do we do now?” Bofur asked, all the dwarves stick their heads out of their barrels and watch Bilbo as he walks toward a lever in the ground.  
“Hold your breath.” Bilbo answered as he walked to a lever,  
“Hold my breath? What do you mean?” Bofur asked,  
Bilbo pulls the lever, and the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilts downward into an opening; the barrels roll out the opening and fall several feet into a river that runs beneath the Woodland Realm. We all yell as we fall, and the barrels make loud thumping noises. 

Landing in the water I was covered from the splash. I looked up to see where Bilbo was, I hope he gets down safely. The floor tips and Bilbo falls into the river, yelling. He surfaces and grabs onto Nori’s barrel. Thorin and the company, still in their barrels, cheered at Bilbo.  
“Well done, Master Baggins.” Thorin grinned as he turned and lead us all out.  
Bilbo, half drowned, waves his hand in thanks and manages to splutter out a word.  
“Go.” Bilbo called,  
“Come on, let’s go.” Thorin moved ahead as we all paddle with our hands as the river pulls their barrels along; elves rush along passages in the Woodland Realm. The dwarves emerge into the sunlight, and Thorin sees a waterfall right in front of them.  
“Hold on!” Thorin yelled and looked back at me.

Myself, Reck, the dwarves, Bilbo, and the barrels plunge through the rapids, then float swiftly down the raging river. Legolas, followed by other elves, emerges from a gateway and sees us floating away.  
“Holo in-annon!” Legolas yelled, at least they were making it look like they didn't want us to escape... An elf with him blows on a horn; as the company round a corner in the river, they see a guardpost built above the river. The heavily armored elves standing guard there hear the horn and come to attention; one of them pulls a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river. The dwarves in their barrels come to a stop at the gate, unable to float further.  
“No!” Thorin yelled, the barrels pile into each other; the elven guards draw their swords, but one is suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow. Several growling orcs swarm over the guardpost, killing the elves. Multitudes of orcs run in from the bushes, with Bolg.

“Watch out! Those are orcs!” Bofur yelled to warn us as I was trapped under the bridge with Reck and Thorin,  
“Gorid! Zib! Goridug!” Bolg yelled, the orcs begin throwing themselves at the dwarves in their barrels; Bilbo manages to kill one with Sting, and Dwalin elbows another in the face. Kili looks up and sees the lever the elven guard had pulled earlier. He manages to get out of his barrel and runs up the stairs toward the lever.  
“Kili!” Dwalin yelled, I could not see what was going on, Dwalin, who had managed to grab a sword from one of the elves or orcs, throws it to Kili, who I assumed was trying to get close to the lever. Fili throws a short sword or dagger and kills the orc. I could hear fighting above and was hoping that Kili was close to the lever.  
“Kili!” I heard Fili yell,   
“Kili.” Thorin called hoping his nephew was okay. 

An orc leaps over to kill Kili, but an arrow suddenly flies into its head. Kili looks over and sees Tauriel running through the bushes. She shoots another orc, then kills others with her knife.  
“Gor’-ash! Gor golginul!" Bolg yelled, several orcs rush at Tauriel; Legolas and other elves appear from the bushes and shoot them down. As Tauriel, Legolas, and the other elves fight the orcs, Kili manages to grab the lever and pull it, opening the sluice gate and letting the dwarves in their barrels through. He then falls on his back again in pain. The dwarves in barrels fall down another waterfall and float down the river. Bolg sees them.

“Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid!” Bolg yelled,  
“Kili!” Fili called as I saw him fall off the ledge and into his empty barrel below. As he lands in it, the shaft of the arrow in his leg breaks off on the edge of the barrel. The remaining dwarves and Bilbo plunge over the waterfall and continue floating down the rushing river, as Bolg and his orcs follow the river on land.

We try to paddle and steer with our hands, but to no avail; the river is running too wild. As we come to a narrow part of the river, orcs on either side begin shooting arrows at us. Meanwhile, back at the guardpost, Tauriel continues fighting orcs. Legolas leaps to the top of the guardpost as well.

In the river, an orc leaps at Thorin in his barrel, but he manages to kill it with a sword he grabbed earlier. Tauriel, Legolas, and the other elves run after the orcs chasing the dwarves, shooting them. An orc jumps from an overhanging tree branch toward Balin, but Thorin throws his sword and pins the orc to the tree; as the orc drops its weapon, Thorin catches it while floating beneath him, and he throws back to Bombur, who throws it to Nori, who throws it to Fili, who kills an orc with it. An orc leaps onto Dwalin barrel, only for Dwalin to headbutt it off and steal its axe. The dwarves see a low-hanging tree branch stretched across the river in front of them, with several orcs on it.

While all this was happening I was staying low in my barrel, until an Orc jumped on top of mine, I screamed as he pulled me up and grabbed my hair,  
"Raine!" Thorin and Reck yelled, but I smacked my hands together to stop the blade the Orc was holding from piercing my chest, an arrow flung into its head and the Orc flew off the barrel as I grabbed onto the Orc crafted blade. I looked up at Legolas as he jumped at another Orc on the edge of the river.

Looking over to Reck I could see an Orc ready to jump on him,  
"Reck!" I yelled and chucked the blade towards him and he caught it, though he also drew his silver blade and stabbed the Orc as it jumped behind him. Reck used all his strength to then throw the Orc in another direction which flew over my head and collided with two airborne Orcs which had tried to jump at myself. I laughed and cheered at Reck as he grinned at me.  
"Not too bad!" I spoke.

“Cut the log!” Thorin then yelled as he floats under it, Thorin hits it with his sword, then Bofur hits it with his weapon, and Dwalin, right behind him, hits the branch with his axe, breaking it and causing the orcs on it to fall into the river. Bilbo manages to climb atop a floating barrel.  
“Bombur!” Dwalin yelled, Dwalin throws his axe to Bombur, who kills an orc that had just jumped onto his barrel. The Orc’s spear ends up pinning it to an overhanging tree branch; the other end of the spear catches onto Bombur’s barrel and catapults it through the air and onto the riverbank, where the barrel rolls and tramples multitudes of orcs. The barrel flips through the air to the other side of the river, where it tramples more orcs. Eventually, the barrel comes to a stop, and orcs surround it; however, Bombur kicks out the bottom, then sticks his arms holding axes through the sides. He then starts spinning rapidly with the axes extended, mowing down all the orcs around him. He then runs toward the river, tosses his axe to one of the floating dwarves, then gracefully jumps into an empty barrel.

Meanwhile, Legolas, Tauriel, and the other elves have caught up to the dwarves and orcs, and they fight the orcs. At one point, Legolas leaps over the river and lands with a foot on the heads of two dwarves, from this vantage point, he shoots orcs on either riverbank. He aims carefully, and manages to skewer two orcs through the head with one arrow. Legolas continues fighting orcs, using the heads of floating dwarves as stepping stones to get across the river. While he is preoccupied fighting an orc, another orc runs up behind him and raises its sword to kill him; Thorin, from his barrel in the river, throws his sword and manages to kill the orc behind Legolas. Legolas and Thorin look at each other with some sort of understanding; Legolas stops pursuing them as the dwarves continue floating down the river. It seems like all the orcs are dead. 

Reck manages to get closer to my barrel as the river started to calm down,  
“Anything behind us?” Thorin called,  
“Not that I can see.” Balin replied,  
“I think we’ve outrun the orcs.” Bofur cheered,  
“Not for long; we’ve lost the current.” Thorin explained,  
“Bofur is half drowned .” Dwalin grabbed onto Bofur,  
“Make for the shore! Come on, let’s go!” Thorin instructed, myself, Reck, the dwarves and Bilbo paddle to the riverbank; they climb out onto a slab of rock jutting out a bit into the river.

I manage to get to the side but my barrel falls forward and I splash into the water, Thorin and Reck ran to my aid and as I look up I both see them offering their hands to me. Blinking I place my left hand in Reck's and my right in Thorin's. The two lift me from the ground gently and I stand up straight,  
"Are you okay, sister?" Reck asked as I look at him with a smile,  
"I'm okay." I replied, though what I didn't see was Thorin glaring at Reck,  
"Are you sure? You have no wounds like the last fight we had with orcs?" Thorin asked, I looked at Thorin and grinned,  
"I'm sure." I replied as Reck was glaring at Thorin.

I walked ahead as I saw Balin and Bilbo looking between Thorin and Reck as I headed to the others to help Kili.

“Come on!” Dwalin lifted Kili with the help of Fili to another rock. When Kili is on the rocks, he falls to his knees in pain from the arrow wound in his thigh; it has been bound with cloth, but blood is seeping through. Bofur looks at him concernedly.  
“I’m fine, it’s nothing.” Kili spoke trying to put on a brave face.  
“On your feet.” Thorin called to the group,  
“Kili’s wounded. His leg needs binding.” Fili called,  
“There’s an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving.” Thorin replied,  
“To where?” Balin asked, we weren't going to be able to travel with Kili in the state he was in at the moment.  
“To the mountain; we’re so close.” Bilbo explained,  
“A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it.” Balin answered,  
“So then we go around.” Bilbo suggested,  
“The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves.” Dwalin replied,  
“Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes.” Thorin explained as I felt like I could do something to help but I didn't know what. I cannot heal wounds like that...

While they bind Kili’s leg, some of the dwarves sit down and Ori kneels by the river to empty his boot of water. Unbeknownst to them, a man, sneaks up over the pile of rocks and aims an arrow at Ori. As the dwarves realize a man is there, they jump up, and Dwalin, holding a branch, leaps in front of Ori. He raises the branch and begins to charge the man, but the man shoots his arrow and it embeds itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin’s hands. Kili raises a rock to throw, but the man shoots the rock out of his hand too. I look at the man but the sun was right behind him making it hard to see his face.

“Do it again, and you’re dead.” The mans voice spoke, I didn't need to see his face because I recognised that voice.  
"Bard?" I spoke, Reck and Thorin looked at me and then at the man, Bard lowered his bow as I looked at him,  
"Raine?" The human stepped forward as I grinned and ran towards him with open arms,  
"Bard, it has been too long!" I cheered as he was surprised by my arms around his neck but Bard placed his hands on my shoulders as his arms stayed above my wast, "What are you doing here?" I asked,  
"I could ask the same of you." Bard stepped back and nodded towards the dwarves and then the barrels.

I chuckled nervously and placed my hand behind my neck,  
"Long story... But we need help. We need safe passage through Laketown." I explained as Balin walked forward,  
"That barge over there, it wouldn’t be available for hire, by any chance?” Balin asked,  
“What makes you think I will help you?” Bard looked at Balin as my jaw dropped,  
"Excuse me." I spoke and Bard flinched as he looked at me, "I helped you on your wedding day, and I also helped your wife deliver two of her three children. I would greatly appreciate your help." I smiled at Bard as he looked at me, I knew Bard from before he met his late wife. She was a lovely woman and I was there at their wedding day, such a lovely couple. 

“We’ll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?” Thorin stepped forward, Bard looks at the barrels and examines the various dents and nicks they received during the fight with the orcs.  
“I know where these barrels came from.” Bard spoke as he looked at me,  
“What of it?” Thorin asked,  
“I don’t know what business you had with the elves, but I don’t think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil.” Bard turned towards me as Reck stepped forward,  
"I can assure you that there will be no ill will from Thranduil if you let us pass." Reck spoke, Bard boards his barge and tosses a rope to Balin. I sigh and walk up the barge,  
“I’ll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.” Balin challenged Bard,  
“Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler.” Bard nodded as he looked at me,  
“For which we will pay double.” Balin explained as I closed my eyes in instant regret. Bard looks at him suspiciously.

~

Bard paddles the dwarves and Bilbo across the lake in his barge. It is very foggy, and the barge pushes aside ice floes. Suddenly, large stone formations appear out of the fog.  
“Watch out!” Bofur yelled, Bard expertly poles the barge between the rock formations, which turn out to be ancient ruins.  
“What are you trying to do, drown us?” Thorin protested,  
“I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.” Bard replied,  
“Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him.” Dwalin snapped as my jaw dropped,  
"You will do no such thing." I glared at Dwalin, "You can trust him." I spoke,  
"There seem to be a lot of men that we need to trust by your account recently." Thorin spoke as I looked at him,  
"Jealous are we?" I placed my hand on my hip as I glared at Thorin, "I have lived for just over hundred years and you know I have travelled to many places, it shouldn't come as a surprise that I know a lot of people. And out of all the people I've met there is only one that I truly care about. Get that through your stubborn head." I explained to Thorin before turning and walking over to Bard.

I sit on the back of the boat near Bard as I saw him smirking,  
"What?" I snapped, Bard shook his head,  
"You and a dwarf." Bard spoke, I blinked,  
"Yes, me and the dwarf. I care about him very much." I spoke,  
"He doesn't seem to trust you." Bard spoke quietly,  
"We've been through a lot... Especially recently." I sighed, Bard looked at me and smiled,  
"He'll get over it. Don't worry too much." Bard spoke as I looked towards the dwarves. They were all sat together trying to sort out their payment. I made eye contact with Thorin as I sighed and folded my arms.

Reck walked over to me as Bard walked over to the dwarves, I looked up as the fog cleared and saw it. The lonely mountain, Erebor. My jaw dropped slightly as I turned fully towards the lonely mountain, we were almost there... So close.

“The money, quick, give it to me.” Bard looked at Thorin,  
“We’ll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before.” Thorin snapped,  
“If you value your freedom, you’ll do as I say. There are guards ahead.” Bard explained as I turned my head away from the mountain and saw Laketown appear into view.

Bard’s barge is stopped at a dock just outside the city; Bard hops off and speaks to a man. Meanwhile, the dwarves and Bilbo are hidden in the barrels on the barge. I stayed leaning against one of the barrels as Reck stood next to me, I waved at the man that Bard was talking to as Bard pointed our way.

When I saw how Bard was going to get the dwarves and Bilbo in I covered my mouth until all the fish were poured on top of them.

Bard poles his barge toward the gate of the city; on deck are the 14 barrels all full of fish, with a dwarf or hobbit inside as well. I stand next to my brother near the front as we arrived at Laketown.  
“Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it’s you, Bard.” The Gatekeeper called, Bard brings him boat up to the gatekeeper’s office, and the gatekeeper steps out to see him.  
“Morning, Percy.” Bard spoke,  
“Anything to declare?” Percy spoke,  
“Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home. Oh and we have an old time visitor come to say hi.” Bard gestured towards myself, Bard hands the gatekeeper some papers.  
“You and me both. And hi Raine, it's been a long time.” Percy nodded,  
"I know. Too long." I walked over to them both. As the gatekeeper takes the papers and goes into his office to stamp them, Bard looks around warily.  
“Here we are. All in order.” The gatekeeper returned and holds out Bard’s papers, but a man, Alfrid, suddenly steps out of the shadows and grabs the papers.  
“Not so fast.” Alfrid reads Bard’s papers, then looks at his load. “Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they’re not empty, are they, Bard?” Alfrid tosses Bard’s papers to the wind and approaches him, with some of Laketown’s soldiers behind him. “If I recall correctly, you’re licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman.” As Alfrid says this, he picks up one of the fish from a barrel and holds it up to Bard. He doesn’t see Bombur’s eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been.  
“That’s none of your business.” I snapped at Alfrid as he looked at me,  
“Wrong. It’s the Master’s business, which makes it my business.” Alfrid sneered at me  
“Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!” Bard sighed,  
“These fish are illegal.” Alfrid throws the fish he was holding into the water, then commands the soldiers. “Empty the barrels over the side.” The soldiers, lead by their captain, Braga, move to comply.

“You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on." The soldiers begin tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the canal.  
“Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce.” Bard tried to reason with him,  
“That’s not my problem.” Alfrid sighed,  
“And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?” Bard and Alfrid stare at each other intensely for a few seconds, then finally Alfrid raises his hand to the soldiers.  
“Stop.” Alfrid spoke, the soldiers stop tipping the barrels over. “Ever the people’s champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won’t last." Alfrid walks away.  
"Crawl back to your hole." I muttered, Alfrid looked at me and then grabbed my chin harshly, I winced as his grip was firm,  
"Be quiet woman, remember your place." Alfrid pushed me into the barrels, I gripped onto the side and closed my eyes. Alfrid walked off with his soldiers.

"Are you okay?" Bard walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder,  
"I'm fine." I snapped, "Never hated someone so much in my life." I glared,  
"Guess he still hasn't gotten over you publicly embarrassing him." Bard chuckled as I placed my hand at my lower jaw gently rubbing,  
"Are you sure you are okay, sister?" Reck walked over and stood at my side, I just nodded as Bard looked at Reck realising what he said but didn't question it as he walked to the back of the barge.

“Raise the gate!” Percy called, he gave me a sympathetic look as I sat down at the edge of the barge. A large portcullis blocking the channel is raised, and Bard begins to pole his barge through. As he passes, Alfrid turns around and shouts to him.  
“The Master has his eye on you; you’d do well to remember. We know where you live.” Bard yelled,  
“It’s a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives.” Bard yelled back, I sighed as I watched Alfrid disappear out of view, the dwarves probably saw or heard that commotion. I don't usually let a man touch me like that but I don't want to cause any more trouble for us.

Laketown; it’s a town built in the middle of the lake, and it looks quite poor and ramshackle. There are many channels of water throughout the town, through which various boats float. Bard poles his barge down the main channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwarven  
> Amralime - (Rough) My love
> 
> Elven  
> Holo in-annon! - Shut the gate!
> 
> Orc  
> Gorid! Zib! Goridug! - Slay them all!  
> Gor’-ash! Gor golginul! - Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!  
> Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid! - After them!


	10. The Names of Past

Bard docks his barge. After looking around, he knocks over one of the barrels, and a dwarf falls out along with a pile of fish. Bard continues knocking over barrels. He reaches for Dwalin’s barrel, but Dwalin pokes his head up through the fish.  
“Get your hands off me.” Dwalin snapped, the remaining dwarves and Bilbo struggle out of their barrels, looking greasy and slimy from the fish. The dock keeper looks on in shock. Bard approaches him and slips him a coin.  
“You didn’t see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing.” Bard spoke as I stepped off the barge, Thorin walked over to me when he got out of the barrel of fish, he looked genuinely worried,  
"Are you okay? I saw what happened through a gap in the wood." Thorin spoke as I looked away,  
"I'm fine... It's not the first time a man has handled me like that. But I couldn't put you guys at risk so stayed quiet." I spoke as Thorin placed his and on my shoulder, "Anyway, I'll punch him another day for doing that to me after we've dealt with our quest." I smirked as Thorin still looked worried, but I could see anger in his eyes as well. Most likely anger towards Alfrid.

Bard leads the Company away.  
“Follow me.” Bard spoke as we both looked towards the man. A woman working on a boat happens to look up and she sees the dwarves running through Laketown in the distance. She looks shocked. As they stride through Laketown, Bard’s son, Bain, runs up to Bard.  
“Da! Our house, it’s being watched." Bain spoke and then smiled seeing me, Bard looks at Thorin and hatches a plan. Bard talks to the dwarves as I slowly walked through Laketown leaving them behind. I knew where Bard lived and it wasn't hard to slip away from the group.

I walked along a side path and saw a figure slumped over on the floor, the figure was wearing a cloak which covered their head as they looked down to the ground.  
"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" I walked over to the figure, I saw them shift slightly but as the head lifted up our eyes locked, the eyes looking into my own were a piercing blue, as dark as the deep ocean, I blinked as he stood, his stature was tall and I could tell his build was strong, his hand appeared through the cloak and pulled his hood off. Similar hair to my own appeared, the man before me smiled as he looked over my face.  
"What name do you go by?" The man asked, his voice was deep and silky,  
"Raine. And you?" I took a small step back,  
"Aulton." The man spoke, I blinked and replayed his reply in my mind,  
"Aulton?" I asked, the man nodded and smiled at me. "You... I know..." My breathing increased in shock.

Little did I know I missed a little fight in the street between the dwarves and the guards of Laketown.

"Raine! Where are you?" I heard Bard's voice in the background, I turned around to look and see where he was but as I turned back to look at the man who called himself Aulton there was no one there.  
"No... Where did you go?" I whispered, I banged my fist against the wall besides me as I heard footsteps behind me,  
"Raine, come on, we need to head home." I heard Bain, I turned to face my friends, I smiled at them and walked forward.

Who was that man? I hope he comes back to me soon... If he really is Aulton he gave me the jewellery that I wear.

Bard, myself, Reck and his son walk along back to the house. As they walk, a fisherman in a boat sees them and drops his eyepatch over one eye, then knocks with his staff on a wall nearby. Upon this signal, two boys run from the wall, and one knocks over a contraption which causes a hammer to hit a bell. At this signal, another man lights a match to light his pipe. He turns and looks at two men in a fishing boat right next to Bard’s house, and they nod and switch their poles to the opposite sides of the boat than before. They do this just as Bard and Bain get to their house and enter through the door. Just before Bard enters, he tosses an apple to one of the fisherman.  
“You can tell the Master that I’m done for the day.” Bard spoke as myself and Reck followed him inside. Inside the house, Bard’s daughters, Sigrid and Tilda, greet their father.  
“Da! Where have you been?” Tilda ran over to him,  
“Father! There you are. I was worried.” Sigrid walked over, both daughters run to their father, and they hug. Bard then hands his bag to Sigrid.  
“Here’s something to eat. Bain, get them in.” Bard looked at Bain,  
"Raine!" Tilda cheered as she saw me and I smiled as she hugged me dearly, I wrapped my arms around the young girl as Sigrid grinned seeing me too. "We've missed you." Tilda spoke as she stepped back, I brushed my hand against her cheek as I smiled,  
"And I, you." I spoke with a gentle smile.

As Bard looks out a window, Bain goes down some steps to the lower floor of the house, which is open to the water. 

Not long after the company started climbing up the stairs as I saw Dwalin looking angry and Bilbo looking shocked and mortified.  
“Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?” Sigrid asked,  
“Will they bring us luck?” Tilde asked as I chuckled, Nori emerges from the toilet with some leaves stuck to his hair.

The dwarves are wrapped in blankets, and their wet things have been laid in front of the fire to dry. Some of them shiver.  
“It may not be the best fit, but it’ll keep you warm.” Bard spoke, Tilda passes out blankets, and Bilbo thanks her when he receives one.  
“Thank you very much.” Bilbo spoke, I sat near a window which Thorin walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around him to help get warm.

Thorin looks out a window and sees a wooden tower not far away. Atop the tower is a windlass, a giant cross-bow type weapon with four arms. Thorin looks at it in shock.  
“A Dwarvish Wind-Lance.” Thorin spoke as I looked out and saw what he was looking at Bilbo, who is sipping a hot drink from a mug, looks at the wind-lance too.  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Bilbo spoke,  
“He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came.” Balin explained, Thorin looks sadly away.

“The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast.” Balin spoke, “But a dragon’s hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon’s hide, and few of those arrows were ever made.” Balin told the story, how the humans fought valiantly against the dragon as I held onto Thorin, “His store was running low when Girion made his last stand.” Balin finished.

“Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different.” Thorin spoke, Bard approaches Thorin.  
“You speak as if you were there.” Bard frowned   
“All dwarves know the tale.” Thorin spoke,  
“Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast.” Bain spoke enthusiastically,  
“Ha ha ha! That’s a fairy story, lad. Nothing more.” Dwalin laughed, Thorin strides up to Bard after pulling away from my arms,  
“You took our money. Where are the weapons?” Thorin looked at Bard,  
“Wait here.” Bard goes down the stairs to the lower part of the house. While Bard is gone, Thorin who actually returned to my arms to keep warm, Balin, Fili, and Kili talk quietly together.  
“Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn.” Thorin spoke quietly,  
“Durin’s Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then.” Balin explained,  
“And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?” Kili asked,  
“Then this quest has been for nothing.” Fili looked to his brother. 

Bard returns and lays the package on the table as the dwarves stand around it. He loosens the wrappings and reveals a couple of hand-made weapons. The dwarves look at them in shock, then pick up the weapons and look at them in disgust.  
“What is this?” Thorin asked as I closed my hand and put my hand to my forehead.  
“Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon.” Bard explained,  
“And this?” Kili lifted up another weapon.  
“A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy’s hammer. It’s heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none.” Bard explained, I noticed Thorin and Dwalin look disgustedly at each other.  
“We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!” Gloin complained,  
“It’s a joke!” Bofur yelled and throws his weapon back on the table, and the other dwarves follow suit.  
“You won’t find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key.” Bard explained as the clanging of metal was hard to yell over. 

Thorin and Dwalin look at each other out of the corners of their eyes, hatching a plan.  
“Thorin.” Balin spoke knowing what the two were thinking. Bard looks up at the mention of the name Thorin, as if the name sounds familiar to him. He looks at me and frowns wondering why I am with these dwarves.  
“Why not take what’s been offered and go? I’ve made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now.” Balin sighed,  
“You’re not going anywhere.” Bard spoke,  
“What did you say!?” Dwalin snapped,  
“There’s spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall.” Bard explained, some of the dwarves sighed in annoyance. Bard couldn't help that the Master of the town was paranoid.

Hearing this, the dwarfs begin to settle down. Kili, leaning on a pole, looks like he’s in pain and he slowly slides down the pole and sits on a couch. Wincing, he examines the bandage on his leg while making sure no one is looking.

Bard walked outside as I watched him go, he was going to figure out who the dwarves were... Bard was probably going to be against this quest of ours once he found out... The door opens, and Bain sticks his head out.  
“Da?” Bain looked at his father outside,  
“Don’t let them leave.” I heard Bard talk to his son outside as I looked at Sigrid and Tilda. Bain closed the door and looked at me as I moved past him and followed after Bard. Bard hurries down his steps and into the town.

"Bard!" I yell after him, I followed Bard through Laketown he wasn't replying or answering my calls.  
“Hello, Bard. What’re you after?” I heard a storekeeper talk to him as he walked into a small area of the market. Bard begins looking through a pile of tapestries.  
"Bard..." I spoke, he turned to look at me and pointed at me angrily.  
"Don't... Just don't." Bard spoke he turned back to the tapestries as I bit my tongue, “There was a tapestry, an old one; where’s it gone?” Bard asked the storekeeper.  
“What tapestry you talking about?” The storekeeper asked as Bard threw some old tapestries around until he found what he was looking for. It was showing the family tree of Durin.  
“This one.” Bard spoke, he picks up a tapestry and unrolls it on a table. It has the names of the members of the Line of Durin sewn into it. We overhear the woman who saw the dwarves earlier speaking to some other townspeople not far away.  
“There were dwarves, I tell you. Appeared out of nowhere. Full beards, fierce eyes; I’ve never seen the like.” The woman spoke,  
“What are dwarves doing in these parts?” A fisherman spoke as I moved besides Bard to look at the tapestry,  
“It’s the prophecy.” an old man chimed in,  
“Prophecy?” The fisherman asked,  
“The prophecy of Durin’s folk.” The old man answered.

Bard traces through the lineage on the tapestry and finds the last entry, Thorin. He looks up, thinking deeply, and talks to himself. I stepped back as Bard looks at me,  
“The prophecy...prophecy.” Bard paced back an forward. The people of Laketown are beginning to talk about the dwarves now as the word spreads.  
“The old tales will come true.” A man spoke as I looked out of the store,  
“Vast halls of treasure!” A woman cheered,  
“Can it really be true? Has the lord of silver fountains returned?” another woman was heard.

“The lord of silver fountains,  
The king of carven stone,  
The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own,  
And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king’s return,  
But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn.” Bard spoke, he looked at me and grabbed my shoulders, "You brought them here." Bard gripped me,  
"Bard, I did not know of the prophecy. I'm sorry." I explained but Bard pushed me to the side and ran towards his house, I went to run forward but was grabbed by a man in a cloak.

I tried to break free but the man dragged me away and into a side alley, letting go of me he removed his cloak hood and the familiar face appeared,  
"It's you again. Can I go as I have some important business to sort." I looked at Aulton who frowned at me,  
"I know. The dwarves are not at Bard's house. They managed to get out on their own. They are hidden in Laketown at the minute and are waiting for the sun to set fully before they try and steal some weapons from the armoury." Aulton spoke, I looked at him suspiciously.  
"Okay, who are you?" I snapped,  
"Yours and Reck's guardian." Aulton bowed towards me as I stepped back in surprise,  
"Guardian?" I asked,  
"Yes, my lady. I have managed to speak to Reck not long ago and he should be. Ahh, here he is." Aulton smiled as Reck appeared behind us. "I need to take you both back home." Aulton spoke, my jaw dropped.  
"Home...?" I asked, Aulton nodded as my eyes darted between his trying to see if there was any deception in them. But I could see none whatsoever.

"I've always wanted to go home..." I muttered as I looked to the ground, the sky turned dark as tears appeared in my eyes, "I have always wondered what my real home was like... Where I came from... Who I am... Will you tell me?" I asked, Aulton smiled at me and nodded,  
"Yes, but we needed to leave." Aulton explained,  
"When?" I asked, Aulton offered his hand towards me as Reck moved besides myself, I felt like I was in a dream, like this truly wasn't happening.  
"Now." Aulton spoke, then reality settled in quickly as I realised I would have to leave my friends... and leave Thorin.

No...

"I'm not leaving now." I shook my head and stepped back, Aulton looked please? "I need to help my friends... Help Thorin... I signed up at the start of this quest and I shall finish it. With them, and without you two if needs be." I stood my ground. Aulton smiled at me,  
"I'm glad to see you are still as kind as ever Aurora." Aulton's smile turned into a grin and I felt a searing pain through my head as memories filled my mind. I heard Reck cry out also.

I knelt down on the ground and held my head, I remembered it all... Austen... Aulton... My parents... And their killer. The being that destroyed our lands.

I stood up once the pain had faded and looked to my brother. He slowly stood up also and looked to my neck,  
"I believe you have something of mine, sister." Austen smirked, I nodded and pulled the necklace from around me and handed it to him,  
"Here you go Aussie." I smirked, Austen rolled his eyes,  
"Please don't call me that... You know I hate it." Austen shook his head.  
"Well I love it, and I know you do to." I pinched his cheek with a cheeky grin.

We both looked to Aulton and he stood there smiling at us both, running over to him we hugged Aulton and he chuckled,  
"It's nice to see you two again. It's been too long." Aulton explained, the two of us looked up at him and smiled.

We made our way through Laketown towards Bard's house but on the way we heard a commotion by the Masters house. Heading there I saw the soldiers had just brought the dwarves to the Masters house. They were all pushed in front as Braga arranged the under the guard in the town square. As guards open the doors of the mansion, the Master storms out, still putting on his coat.  
“What is the meaning of this?” The Master barged out,  
“We caught ‘em stealing weapons, sire.” Braga explained,  
“Ah. Enemies of the state, then.” Master snapped,  
“This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire.” Alfrid spoke, I frowned as I tried to push through the crowd.  
“Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!” Dwalin gestures at Thorin, and Thorin steps forward. The crowd murmurs in amazement. I smiled to myself  
“We are the dwarves of Erebor.” Thorin stepped forward. The crowd whispers in shock and recognition, and people crane their heads to see better. “We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North.” Thorin is speaking earnestly to the crowd, and the people nod in agreement. “I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!” Thorin stepped forward and turned towards the crowd, we make eye contact and Thorin smiled at me as I smiled back at him.

The people cheer and clap, and the Master looks on, calculating. Suddenly, a voice calls out over the crowd, and Bard strides forward.  
“Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all.” Bard called, the people whisper anxiously.  
“You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!” Thorin spoke out, I swallowed hard and though about he prophecy that Bard spoke about, I frowned and shook my head... We were going to stop Smaug before he escaped...

The people shout in excitement and they applaud. The Master looks on, smiling and nodding at this turn of events.  
"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!” Bard yelled as he walked to stand in the middle between Thorin and the people. The people quiet down and shake their heads sadly. “Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!” Bard yelled,  
“No!” The people shout,  
“And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!” Bard called, as Bard and Thorin stare at each other angrily, the crowd gets louder, but then the Master steps forth.  
“Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!” The Master points accusingly at Bard, and the crowd begins to clamor. As Bard looks away, Thorin looks at him in shock and anger.  
“It’s true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark.” Alfrid spoke, Bard looks around as the crowd yells angrily at him. He then strides forward and speaks to Thorin earnestly.  
“You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!” Bard spoke,  
“I have the only right.” Thorin spoke and turns and faces the Master.  
“I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?” Thorin called out to everyone, The people quietly watch in anticipation. “What say you?” Thorin raised his arms. The Master thinks for several seconds, then smiles and points his finger at Thorin.  
“I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!” The Master opens his arms in welcome, and the crowd erupts in cheers. Bard looks on silently.

Thorin climbs up a few steps and turns to face the audience; the people hug each other in excitement and joy. Thorin and Bard stare at each other. I saw the dwarves follow the Master into the house as I walked forward with Aulton and Austen. I went to follow the dwarves but Alfrid stood between me and them.  
"What are you doing here woman? You've got no part in this." Alfrid spat, I glared at him until I noticed Thorin storm forward and moved Alfrid to the side,  
"She is with us, and don't you dare ever lay a finger on her again." Thorin growled at Alfrid, I saw Alfrid cower a little from Thorin. Thorin grabbed my hand and pulled me past Alfrid and into the Masters house.

The Master gave us all a feast and got us some armour ready for the battle. Thorin had been dragged away from me as soon as we got in to see the Master. I sat with Austen and Aulton as the dwarves were fed. Though Bilbo walked over to me later on.  
"You two seem awfully quiet." Bilbo spoke, I smiled at him,  
"That's because it's a night for the dwarves. Not for us of the Shoreline." I spoke, Bilbo frowned at me in confusion.  
"Shoreline..." Bilbo spoke, he then looked at Aulton who he hadn't met yet and just looked at him.  
"This is Aulton. Aulton, met Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." I introduced them, Bilbo looked at me and then to Aulton. "Aulton... Has restored our memories." I smiled gently, Bilbo was confused until he looked at Aulton. "We remember everything, where we came from. Who we are... And after we help you here we are going back to the Shoreline to reclaim our own lands." I explained,  
"Reclaim?" Bilbo asked,  
"Yes, it was taken from us. By a dark being that we know nothing about." I explained as Aulton placed his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled though and looked at Bilbo,  
"But I haven't formally introduced myself, my real name is Aurora, and my brother is Austen." I looked to my twin,  
"It's an honour to be on this journey with you." Austen bowed his head. I looked across the room and saw Thorin looking at me. I smiled at him.

Thorin managed to move away from the dwarves and head over to myself, he placed his hands at my waist and kissed my cheek. Though he noticed Aulton behind me and Austen and looked at him with suspicious eyes. Aulton, Austen and Bilbo left us to talk as I looked over Thorin's face.   
"Thorin... I have good news." I spoke, he looked at me with a small smile, "The man behind me is called Aulton, he has returned my memories to me and Reck. We know who we truly are now." I smiled at Thorin, his eyes looked between my own, but I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. "I know my true name." I spoke,  
"What is it?" Thorin asked,  
"My name is Aurora." I answered, Thorin smiled at me gently,  
"That is a beautiful name, for a very beautiful woman." Thorin placed his hand on my cheek. I sighed with relief, Thorin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I have arranged something special for you and me. Come with me." Thorin whispered as we rested our foreheads together.

~

Thorin managed to sneak us away from the party as it got a bit louder, we headed to an inn, I had a feeling what was going to happen. And I wanted it to, who knows what was going to happen tomorrow. I cared deeply for Thorin and I knew he cared for me. I followed him to a room at the inn, opening the door Thorin pulled me inside and closed the door behind us.

"So, Aurora... What do you remember?" Thorin asked as I looked at him,   
"Everything... My homeland... The people... And my parents." I moved over to the bed and sat down, "To be honest I'd rather not talk about my past. I'd rather live in the present." I smirked at Thorin who was stood near the door. I remembered that Thorin said he had never been with a woman before.

I pulled my shirt open slightly and walked over to Thorin, my hips swayed as I made my way over. His eyes scanned my body as I stopped in front of him,  
"Do not worry. I shall look after you." I traced my finger along his beard. I leaned towards Thorin and placed my lips against his, my hands moved around his body. I soon felt Thorin's arms surround me, his right arm on my back and his left making its way down my back.

I grabbed Thorin's collar and pulled him towards the bed breaking the kiss, I leaned back and sat down on the bed and left Thorin standing. Thorin leaned down to kiss me but I placed my finger against his lips and smirked,  
"Let me do all the work." I whispered, the words rolled off my tongue smoothly as my hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt, my eyes not leaving his. My hands moved over his body slowly unclothing his torso revealing his strong muscular physic. I looked over his waistline and bit my lower lip as his hands gently took hold of my own. Looking up at Thorin I saw lust in his eyes, he was struggling to hold back.

"I know you want me. I'm all yours." I lay back on the bed, and that was all that needed to be said. Thorin climbed over me and passion long with lust overtook us both.

~

My eyes fluttered open to see sunlight making its way through the window, it was very early morning. I stretched my arms and legs in bed, though as I reached behind me I felt no warm body next to me, turning on my side I saw Thorin sitting on the chair next to the bed watching me, a smile crept over his face as I returned the same smile.

"Morning Aurora." Thorin moved and sat on the edge of the bed as I leaned up and rested on my elbow.  
"Morning to you," I leaned up and kissed him gently, Thorin pulled my naked body from the bed to sit across his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his hand rub the inside of my thighs gently, last night was something special. We stayed awake for hours before passing out from exhaustion. I pulled back and traced my finger along his neck and across his collar bone. "Did you enjoy last night?" I asked as I looked over his features,  
"Indeed I did." Thorin smirked as his eyes wondered over my naked form. "You truly are beautiful." Thorin whispered, "and your all mine." Thorin grinned, I laughed,  
"Yes, I am all yours." I moved from Thorin's lap to stand, rolling my shoulders I headed towards my clothes which had been laid gently over the arm of a chair.

"I'm assuming we will need to leave soon." I pulled on my trousers and grabbed my shirt next. Thorin didn't reply as I stopped and looked back, "Are you okay?" I asked, I could see he looked worried,  
"I would rather you not come with us." Thorin spoke, I frowned in confusion as I buttoned up my shirt and fastened my belt around my waist.  
"You're joking right?" I looked at him, Thorin's eyes made contact with my own. "You're not... Well if you think I'm letting you fight a dragon alone you've got another thing coming. We are in this together. Through fire and flames I will walk with you. If we die, we die together." I explained, my stance was defensive and my expression was showing annoyance. "I am stronger then I look remember. And I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." I smirked, I remembered my abilities with earth and water, and my brothers with fire and air. We would be a strong duo along with the guidance of Aulton. Though Thorin looked confused,  
"You mean your skin-changing." Thorin spoke, I grinned,  
"Oh I have more than just that. But I will surprise you." I smirked and walked over to Thorin as he hadn't moved from the bed. I straddled his waist as I felt his hands rest on my hips and move their way around to hold my bum. "Just like last night, I will surprise you again and again." I whispered, Thorin leaned up and kissed me.

~

Morning in Laketown; the people crowd along the sides of the main channel as a boat is loaded with supplies for the dwarves to take to the mountain. I was stood with Austin and Aulton waiting to board, Aulton had stashed some armour in Laketown that he had kept for many years, it was armour from the Shoreline. It was silver in colour but far more stronger, we both were given enough to cover the vital organs but not too much so we struggled to move. My armour had two gems which were on either shoulder, the left shoulder had a green and brown gem and the right was many colours of blue. While my brothers were red and orange on his left and white to clear on his right. We were prepared for this fight.

“You do know we’re one short; where’s Bofur?” Bilbo asked, I looked around the town,  
“If he’s not here, we leave him behind.” Thorin explained, we didn't have any time to waste so I agreed on Thorin's words.  
“We have to, if we’re to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays.” Balin added. We march along the pier and the company begin to board the boat. They are fully decked out in armor and regal clothing. Thorin stops Kili before he can get in the boat.  
“Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down.” Thorin looked at Kili, he was looking like hell. Kili smiles, thinking Thorin is joking.  
“What are you talking about? I’m coming with you." Kili spoke,  
“No.” Thorin rested his hand on Kili's shoulder. Fili, already in the boat, turns and looks at Thorin and Kili.  
“I’m going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin.” Kili protested.  
“Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you’re healed.” Thorin heeded, he knew his nephew wasn't well. Thorin lays his hand on Kili’s shoulder and smiles at him, but Kili looks shocked and betrayed. Thorin turns to board the boat. Kili turns away. Oin gets out of the boat.  
“I’ll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded.” Oin stepped out and stood with Kili,  
“Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can’t take that away from him!” Fili protested for his brother. I climbed into the boa t with my brothers help and Aulton moved besides me.

On the shore, Oin is examining Kili, but Kili is trying to pull away from him.  
“Fili.” Thorin sighed,  
“I will carry him, if I must!” Fili begged,  
“One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin.” Thorin looked to his eldest nephew and then glanced at myself,  
Fili looks at Kili, then steps out of the boat. Thorin tries to stop him.  
“Fili, don’t be a fool. You belong with the Company.” Thorin looked at Fili,  
“I belong with my brother.” Fili spoke and pulled away from Thorin and goes to join Kili and Oin. Thorin looks at me and smiles, I feel Aulton's hand on my arm and he leans forward,  
"Does this dwarf have your blessing?" Aulton whispered, my face flushed immediately and my eyes widened,  
"I... Erm... Haven't thought that far ahead." I admitted, I heard Austen chuckling behind me and I turned to my side and punched his arm, "Shut up!" I snapped, acting like an embarrassed child I heard Aulton laugh at me and my brother.

The Blessing was a song from the Shoreline in which a woman would sing to a man to confess their true feelings, it was also the song of marriage from our land. Once the ceremony was complete the woman would sing the Blessing to their other half to complete their ritual. Every woman knew the song from a young age.

I could hear Austen and Aulton chuckling slightly as I had felt my face heat up, Thorin had indeed noticed as he looked at me confused.  
"Éist suas tú imbeciles. Cén fáth a bhfuil tú i gcónaí a bhíonn iontu dom?" I snapped at them in our own language. The dwarves turned to look at me, they had never heard such a language before and I looked between them all. "What? It's the language of my land." I spoke, Thorin had told them all that my memories had returned and that Aulton would be joining us now.

The dwarves were grateful that our memories had returned and that Aulton was coming with us also. From the greatsword and staff that Aulton carried with him the dwarves could tell he was strong. Aulton was over six feet tall with a strong build but he was also quick on his feet which made him a deadly opponent and with having over five hundred years of experience in the world he knew how to fight.

Austen had given me my bow and arrows back that he kept when leaving Mirkwood, Aulton was happy to see that we had the weapons he left for us to find. I knew how to fight with my bow and my abilities, while my brother hadn't gained much experience the good ninety or so years he remembered his training.

The musicians of Laketown play their instruments as the Master climbs up to a raised platform. He waves, and the people cheer and clap.  
“...Bring good fortune to all!” The Master smiles and waves to the company in the boat as we pull into the canal and begin to paddle away. Kili looks on miserably from the dock. The dwarves in the boat smile, wave, and bow at the cheering people. While myself, Austin and Aulton stayed seated, this wasn't our hour, it was theirs.  
“Goodbye!” Dori waved.

Today was the day... I sighed and looked ahead.

Time to kill a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I started a new Job mid Jan and it's been mental busy! I'm in car sales now! I love it but it's so difficult to hit targets! Please give me time to get back into the swing of this!
> 
> Translations below!
> 
>  
> 
> Éist suas tú imbeciles. Cén fáth a bhfuil tú i gcónaí a bhíonn iontu dom? - Shut up you imbeciles. Why do you always have to try and embarrass me?


End file.
